The Journey Begins
by Vyntresser
Summary: Vyntresser trilogy 1 of 3. Katara's feelings towards Aang are revealed one night and results in a kiss. Katara's whole life soon changes after that one little moment... LOTS of Kataang, some SokkaxOC in later books. R&R, no flames please.
1. Held Captive

**You have now entered the Vyntresser trilogy...**

**Grab a helmet; It may get rough.**

**A/N:** (re-write: 6/30/07) :D Ni hao -bows- Welcome to my first story of this trilogy, **'The Journey Begins'**.

_Katara's __affectionate, hidden __feelings for Aang are revealed one night and result in a kiss…Little did Katara know that one kiss from the sweet airbender could changer her life forever…_

**- Vyntresser -**

**The Airbender's Love**

**Book**** One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter One – Held Captive**

"When are we going to be there? I'm getting hungry," Sokka complained as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa flew over the wide-open ocean of which they were all too familiar with. Spread evenly over the brilliant blue sky were big, white billowy clouds. Katara beamed as the gentle morning air brisked against her smooth skin; it was so fresh, so clean and so clear, she couldn't help but take deeps breaths every so often, just to get the calming feeling of morning.

"Sokka, be patient. We're almost there..." Katara said softly as she turned around to face Aang. "Aang, Where exactly _is_there?" she asked nervously as she gently peeked over Appa's saddle. The young airbender cocked his head slightly to look at the pretty girl behind him. He raised one eyebrow with a charming smile. He then shrugged and pointed to a small island not too far away in the distance.

"Somewhere over there…I've been waiting to see that temple in the distance for hours now," He smiled happily; he then took a deep breath, letting his eyes widen with joy, "Yip yip!" he called to Appa, instructing him to descend down to the crystal blue water.

They quickly came to the shore of what seemed to be a small Earth kingdom village. It was rather enclosed; large earth like walls surrounded the whole town and it didn't look like a very happy place to be. The three slowly began to un-board Appa; they were in search for food and supplies to stock up on for their long trip.

"Sheesh, this water is cold… I mean, I know we're close to up North and all, but-" Sokka was interrupted.

Two armed guards were manning one of the earth kingdom's many gates and could be seen laughing amongst themselves loudly. Aang and Katara obliviously walked up to the guards in hopes of finding food and supplies for the long journey ahead of them. Aang bravely stepped forward when the two had reached the tall, armed men.

"Hi, I'm Aang," He greeted with a cheerful smile as well as a small wave, "My friends and I are here to-"

He was interrupted suddenly; one of the guards had ever so suddenly pushed Katara to the hard ground, sticking his sword just inches from her throat. Katara instantly began to tremble, not having a single clue as to what was going on; nor knowing what to do and defenseless to anything that could happen. Aang quickly airbended the man off of her and stood in front of her in a protective stance; feeling anger fill his heart.

"What was _that_ for!?" Aang yelled angrily as he quickly glanced over his shoulder. He then immediately, yet carefully helped Katara up to her feet. Her shaking hands gently gripped in his for support. The guard instantly grew furious as he regained balance; he quickly and harshly slammed his hands onto Katara's wrists; holding on tight so she couldn't get free.

"Your filthy friend is a _girl_," the man said rudely; spit spewing as he yelled.

Aang pondered for a moment, wondering what the issue was with having a girl with him.

"Well, yeah, is that a problem?" Aang yelled as he quickly began to struggle to get her free from the guard's grip. Katara trembled in the man's strong grasp, not knowing what to do. She knew she could easily move him aside and do a few simple waterbending forums to get away from this sexist idiot, but she felt as if her arms and legs wouldn't let her. She nibbled her lip slightly, feeling as if she had been caught off guard totally and one hundred percent and with her jumbled thoughts, a lone tear gently trickled down her soft cheek.

"Of course it's a problem; women are a disgrace to this world. We're going to have to take her, so you should be on your way now… " The man heartlessly said as he opened the enormous double doors to the large kingdom before them. He then quickly began to step inside, dragging the young waterbender with him. Katara quickly turned her head, sending Aang a horribly terrified look for help. She let his name fall from her lips, softly, only causing more tears to fall down her cheeks.

"No! You have to let her go, we'll-we'll just be going," Aang said desperately as he quickly pressed his hands to Katara's now shaking arms.

"You can just come with, little boy…The king will want a word with you anyways," Another tall, muscular guard said as he stepped closer to Aang and let a strong hand fall upon the young airbenders shoulder. Aang's eyes widened as he quickly attempted to whirl around.

"Sokka!" Aang hollered, only to have the guard next to him slam one hand over his mouth. Aang only mumbled a few things. Sokka finally trudged up the large sandy beach, clueless as to what had just happened. He being too busy worrying about the cold water underneath him.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked in a dumbfounded way as he scratched his head gently. Aang instantly rolled his eyes angrily as the five stepped into the large kingdom.

Aang ever so desperately squirmed in the man's grasp, attempting to get free. He quickly glanced at Katara; who was next to him. Her eyes fell to her feet, they were filled with tears as she fell into step with the guard that ever so tightly held her wrists clamped in his hands. Aang frowned, feeling as if he had failed his duty at the moment. He knew deep down he always wanted to be there for Katara; to protect her, to keep her from harms way…and right now, he wasn't doing a very good job. He quickly attempted to get closer to her as the four walked, but the guard held him back; he was helpless.

All at once, the one guard shoved Katara forward, causing her to fall to her hands and knees. The guard holding Aang did the same thing, causing Aang to tumble slightly. He fell next to Katara, but he let a small smile play across his face; it was his opportunity to get closer to her. Before anything, he quickly looked about, noting any ways of escaping, but there was none. He knew he could airbend but he couldn't fly without his glider, or Appa. And he knew there was no chance of getting around the seven or eight guards that had the area surrounded. Aang frowned and let his shoulders droop slightly before he quickly averted his gentle gaze to the young waterbender next to him.

She sniffled a few times and regained her sitting position before, to Aang's surprise, she gently dove into Aang's arms; sobbing into his warm chest and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She held onto him tight, knowing at the moment, he was her savior. If anything, he knew that somehow they'd be free. She clenched onto him like he was her lifeline; tears streaming her cheeks, she was so useless without her element around. She knew she couldn't bend even if she tried; the village seemed so dry and so fresh out of water.

Katara continued to gently sob into Aang's chest and shoulder slightly; Aang lovingly embraced her in a warm hug as he pulled her closer to him. He took advantage of this moment, knowing there weren't many like this one. He rubbed her back, softly and leaned close to her delicate ear.

"Shhh…it'll be all right Katara…I promise," Aang said softly as he suddenly felt a small twinge of confidence in his heart. He gently leaned down and sweetly kissed Katara's soft cheek. Katara smiled, her face turning different shades of red even though she was crying. Aang smiled a bashful smile and looked through the corner of his eye to see Sokka staring at him with a questionable gaze. Aang blushed and pretended not to notice him. Curiosity got the best of him, though, and he looked at Sokka once again. Sokka was shooting glances back and forth from Aang to Katara. Aang smiled sheepishly and nervously at Sokka before he rolled his eyes and looked away.

Aang gently held Katara close to him as he quickly inspected his surroundings. There was a small wooden shack not too far from where they were knelt; Aang had a bad feeling about it. It was rather run down and small, and Aang's eyes widened in shock.

"What's that?" he asked nervously to Katara, but one of the guards over heard their small conversation.

Aang was somewhat surprised to see one of the tall, muscular earth kingdom guards ever so quickly rip Katara from Aang's gentle and loving grip; he then shoved Katara into the hut. The only thing heard was a soft yelp from the young waterbender. Aang immediately stood, feeling more angry then ever.

"What are you doing?!" Aang hollered as his hands quickly clenched into fist, "You sexist jerk, free her right now! I won't have it."

"This is where your little girlfriend will be stayin'," the guard said with a chuckle as he harshly nudged his friend next to him.

"Sh-she's…not my-"

Sokka interrupted Aang by putting his hand on the bender's shoulder and pushing him aside.

"What do you think you're doing? Just un-hand her and we'll be leaving, we won't bother you anymore," Sokka said loudly, feeling protective of his baby sister.

"Just follow me," the other man said rudely. He started to walk towards a large building that sat perched up on a dry, dusty hill. It looked like a large palace, a castle built for a king. Sokka eyed him and slowly followed, feeling totally odd about everything. Aang ran to the little window of the shack that Katara was in. He peeked in nervously, feeling awful.

"Aang... what did I do wrong?" Katara whimpered as another tear rolled down her cheek, "I-is it just cause I'm a girl?" Aang sighed and reached his hand through the barred window. Katara quickly, yet gently, grabbed it; holding onto it for dear life. She gently pressed her warm cheeks and lips to it, wondering if she'd ever see her airbender friend again.

"You'll be all right. I'll find a way for you to get out. Even if Sokka and I have to do it by ourselves, we will get you out... I promise," Aang said softly to her, gently squeezing her hand. He squinted through the soft darkness and caught a glimpse of her eyes. Katara looked down as yet another tear slipped down her cheek. Aang frowned and gently placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away.

"There's… s-something I want to tell you, Katara," Aang whispered ever so softly, basically gluing himself to the little wooden shack she was harshly placed in. Katara quickly looked up at him, a surprised look crossing her features. She nibbled her lip slightly, wondering if this was what she thought it was.

"I-I…well, I-" Aang's stammering was interrupted by Sokka, his impatience shown by his foot tapping rapidly on the ground, causing dust to kick up.

"Hurry up, Aang!" he yelled. He then motioned towards the quickly disappearing guards in the distance; they were headed to the large castle on the hill.

Aang turned around and glared at Sokka. Before he pointedly ignored him and turned back around to face Katara. She was still patiently awaiting what he was going to tell her.

"I-I… I'll tell you later, ok?" Aang muttered softly. As he gently gave Katara's hand one last affectionate squeeze.

Katara frowned as Aang slowly pulled away from her grip and walked away. She slumped down on the ground and let a few tears stream down her cheeks...Her heart then skipped beats. She was half scared to death yet half excited about what Aang had to tell her. She smiled a small smile, knowing in her heart that the sweet airbender she knew and loved would save her.

**A/N:** Hey there, kind of short for a chapter but that's okay x) Please R&R! I'd appreciate it a lot. Trust me; the chapters will get longer/more well written as you get to my further chapters and sequel

**-Katara-**

Mohalo ;)


	2. Open Window

**A/N: **(re-write 6/30/07)

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Two – The Open Window**

Aang and Sokka slowly trudged up the large hill that the rather big, earth kingdom guard was taking them to. It was an enormous structure, and it looked as if a king lived there. The three walked through the large doors only to see the large palace made from the finest golds and silvers; decorated in such a precise way. They quickly turned a corner just a little bit a ways from where they entered from; the three then wandered down a long hall. At the end of the hall was a door; not in the finest shape. It was wooden, yet it looked pretty sturdy. And the pretty paint on the walls seemed to fade as they neared the lonely door.

"You two will be staying there for the time being," the guard pointed to the door as then continued, "King Kabira wants a word with you in a few hours. He has to tend to some important business first." The guard then quickly turned on his heel and walked away.

Aang and Sokka apprehensively and gently stepped into the little room, curious for what was in store for them now. It actually wasn't half-bad; two beds, a table with some food, and a big window. Sokka smiled an eager smile and slowly wandered over to the food on the table.

"Hello gorgeous…" He mumbled as he quickly took a seat and began to eat.

Aang rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the beds near the large window. He heaved a soft sigh and stared out of it, thinking what a fool he was to actually let those guards keep Katara locked up like this. Sokka, meanwhile, shoved his face full of food, talking to himself occasionally.

"Aang, Eat!" Sokka said, his mouth full of food, making his words hard to understand. He mumbled a few things before he glanced at Aang a few times.

When Aang didn't respond, Sokka swallowed and said, "You pick the food up, shove it in your mouth, chew, and swallow, _duh_." He grabbed a piece of fruit and took a huge bite from it. Aang instantly felt the anger in his heart skyrocket; he quickly stood.

"How can you eat at a time like this when we both know where Katara is? She's in that little hut with no food or water or a nice place to sleep!" Aang yelled in Sokka's face; his hands now clenched into fists.

"Cool it, airhead. I know my sister more than you do. She'll be fine. Besides… what was that little kiss for earlier?" Sokka said as he swallowed. He then eyed the young monk with a small smile.

Aang instantly blushed and let his eyes quickly dart around the room. He gently rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner before he quickly sat back down on his bed. Sokka stared at him, he being somewhat happy that Aang was the one who liked Katara. There really wasn't a better person for her.

"You really like her, don't you," Sokka smiled as he stared at Aang. The airbender sighed and looked out the window. He then gently nibbled his lip.

" Yeah…I guess so," he admitted; feeling his face get hot at the very thought of her pretty face. The two were in a thick silence; until it was loudly shattered.

"Man, you should've seen how red your face got," Sokka chuckled loudly as he beamed at Aang.

"Oh yeah?" Aang started, feeling defensive as well as embarrassed, "Well it's not like you've never been kissed, remember Suki?" Aang yelled as he stood up again, his anger boiling again. Sokka immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey, don't bring Suki into th- hey, how did you know?" Sokka shouted. Aang smiled and crossed his arms.

"It was pretty obvious," he said as he sat back down on his bed, his fury subsiding. Sokka muttered something and sat on the other bed. He plopped down to go to sleep after having his fill on the delicious food set out for the two boys.

"Wake me up when that weird king wants to talk to us or… whatever," Sokka said as he waved his hand in the air, an act of dismissing what had just been conversed between the two. Aang frowned and looked down at his pillow.

"All right," he sighed and laid his head down. He couldn't fall asleep, however, because his mind was plagued with thoughts about Katara all alone in the shack.

Emotions ran high in his heart. He liked Katara more than just a friend, and he desperately wanted to be the one who saved her from this horrible fate. He sighed and turned over, trying to forget his troubled thoughts. Before he knew it, a couple hours had gone by, and a knock sounded on the door. Aang stood and walked over to answer it as Sokka mumbled something and rolled over. Aang opened the door, revealing the guard they had followed earlier. Aang sighed and looked at him in a displeased manner. The guard glowered and pushed the door open further, walking into their room without permission. In this action, the guard managed to push Aang backwards, but, being good with reflexes, Aang quickly regained his footing. The man just stood there staring at Sokka. He pointed his finger at him and frowned.

"Get him up," he snapped, motioning for Aang to Sokka; who snoozed the evening away.

Aang slowly walked over to Sokka and nudged him. He snorted, mumbling something about meat. Aang rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Sokka, get up. We have to go," Aang said gently.

Sokka sat up and rubbed his eyes. The guard stepped out of the room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hurry it up," he said again, his voice filled with bitterness.

Sokka groggily stood and followed Aang out of the room. They walked through the lobby and into a whole different wing of the building, on the opposite side of where they had previously been. The three came to a stop at a set of enormous double doors. The guard opened the door and walked in, not bothering to hold the door for Aang or Sokka. The two boys hesitantly ventured in, seeing a man standing at the other end of the room. He was dressed in fancy clothes and he had a large golden staff. They assumed that this man had to be the king and he motioned for Aang and Sokka to step forward. The guard quietly left the room, closing the doors behind him

"Why did you bring that filthy girl here? She's not welcome in this kingdom," the king said rudely. He marveled at his large staff before him before cocking his head slightly.

Aang's fists tightened. "She's not _filthy,_ why did you put her in that little hut for no reason?" Aang yelled, his temper rapidly rising_ No one_ put his love in danger.

"Cool it, lover boy." Sokka said, calming the young airbender slightly. He then turned to the king, "We were just coming to stock up on supplies for our trip. We meant no harm. Why did you have to lock Katara up? What's the problem with girls?"

The king stared at him for a moment before responding, "Females aren't welcome here. As a result, this filthy little girl will become your slave. She will begin working for you in the morning." He said rudely before he began muttering to himself, "Women are only here to reproduce…and work for us men,"

Aang glared, knowing all too well it wasn't true; and he wouldn't let them treat Katara this way but just as he was about to say something, but the king interrupted him. "That is all. You can leave now, " he barked rudely.

Two guards, the same ones as before, came into the room and grabbed Aang and Sokka by their arms. The roughly dragged the boys back to their room. Once Sokka and Aang were inside the room, one of the guards closed and locked the door with a click. The guards' footsteps could be heard walking away from the room. Aang gasped and pried at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Sokka plopped down on his bed and tried to return to his slumber. Aang pulled at the door until his hands throbbed. He sighed and turned around before immediately noticing the large and conveniently open window. Aang smiled and strode over to it.

"Sokka, we've gotta go save Katara! I don't want her to become my slave,' Aang frantically said as he looked out the window, a frown covering his face; " She…she means too much to me, it's just wrong!" Sokka chuckled into his pillow.

"It actually would be nice," Sokka said, muffled.

Aang got mad and immediately airbended him up into the air.

"What?" Aang yelled; anger written all over his face.

Sokka squealed and squirmed in the air. "_Okay__ okay! I was kidding, just put me down_!" Sokka screamed.

Aang laughed and dropped him; he hit his bed with a thud. Sokka moaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"_Ow_," he said loudly.

"Are you with me?" Aang asked softly, feeling very protective of Katara; he didn't want to see her become a slave, he wouldn't allow it.

Sokka nodded, still massaging his shoulder.

"I'm in, let's go."

It was nearing nightfall when Aang and Sokka quietly slipped out the large window. They both crept around the building, hoping not to run into any guards or townspeople. Aang looked around and noticed the hut where Katara was being held.

He smiled and pointed. "There," he whispered.

They both tip toed to the hut. Aang smiled as he approached and gently peeked into it.

"Katara?" he whispered softly.

Katara gasped softly and sat up. She then crawled to the little window and noticed Aang's sweet face. She smiled, happy to see the sweet airbender she knew and loved; she knew he'd pull through.

"We're here to get you out."

* * *

**A/N:** R&R please! No flames

**-Katara-**

Mohalo ;)


	3. Freedom

**A/N**: _(re-write: 6/30__/07)_ Enjoy!

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter ****Three - ****Freedom**

Katara instantly let a small, relieved smile play across her face as she scoot away from the window; Sokka attempted to open the door to no avail. He pulled on the handle until it fell off; the little handle fell to the ground, just showing how worn and old it was. Aang stared at him and raised one eyebrow in an annoyed manner.

"Oops…" Sokka smiled sheepishly as he shrugged.

Aang rolled his eyes and pushed Sokka out of the way; he then gently began to pry at the door, hoping not to make too much noise. Suddenly, they heard a couple of guards yelling and shouting to get away from the area and other statements directed towards the three. The immediately began to run over to the two boys in attempt to retrieve them and pt them back in their room.

"Aang, _hurry_, we've gotta get her out!" Sokka squealed as he kicked the now-broken door handle away from him. He then heaved a long, sharp sigh.

"I'm working on it, Sokka," Aang yelled as he ran his hands along the door. The guards quickly surrounded the hut with Aang and Sokka still frantically trying to find a way to open the door. Sokka quickly pulled out his boomerang and held it in front of him as a means of defense. Aang stepped away from the door so he could get a good shot at it by using his airbending, accidentally backing right into a guard in the process.

"Be careful, Aang!" Katara cried out the window, now fearing for both hers and her two friends' lives.

She then ran to the door, hoping to help Aang out a bit, and she began pushing on it with all her strength. Since there was no water source around and she didn't have her canteen with her, she couldn't waterbend. So, instead, she pushed on the door, willing it to somehow magically open all by itself. Sokka caught on and helped Katara. Aang quickly did an airbending forum and busted the door open. Katara gasped and the force immediately caused Katara to slam her back against the far wall, recognizing the moves Aang was doing and trying to protect herself as much as possible. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and noticed the boy, who she currently owed her life to, standing in the doorway. _Aang._ Katara smiled and ran to him, immediately throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him in a big, loving hug. Aang smiled and gently hugged her back, feeling ever so proud of himself in this moment; he held onto her tightly. Suddenly, Sokka shattered the sweet moment.

"Guys! Cut the mushy stuff, we've gotta get out of here!" Sokka screeched as he flailed his arms somewhat. Katara immediately nodded and gently let go of her hero and with that, Aang quickly made his staff into his glider.

"C'mon guys!" he yelled as he took off into the air with Katara and Sokka clinging onto the end of the glider. The guards scrambled about, angry that they lost their so-called "slave". Katara laughed happily with excitement and victory as the gentle breeze glided past her whole body. She loved the cool breeze in her face as her brother and best friend flew away from the evil kingdom she was almost enslaved in. She smiled and all was fine; until she looked down. It was a long, clear drop down to the ocean; Katara gasped and quickly looked back up.

"Fear of heights, fear of heights!" Katara mumbled in a worried manner to herself; she basically glued herself to Sokka, who was next to her.

"What's wrong now?" Sokka yelled over the wind, clinging onto Aang's glider beside her. Katara motioned her head downward to give Sokka the hint. He then nervously looked down, letting his eyes wander to the ocean below.

"Uhm…Aang? It's a little too high for my liking," Sokka yelled with a small chuckle as he too began to grip Aang's glider a little tighter.

"Don't worry guys, we're almost there," Aang shouted, his voice fighting the wind whipping around them. He directed his glider down to the beach of another island; Sokka squirmed and fidgeted in his spot.

"Aang," Sokka whined, "Ohh…I think I'm going to be sick," Sokka grumbled as his stomach did all sorts of weird flips and twists.

He then moaned and clutched his stomach with one hand, the other still gripping the glider. Katara laughed as Aang slowly landed on the ground. Sokka stood, stumbled to a nearby bush, and puked. Katara and Aang fell over laughing as Sokka mumbled something incoherently.

"I-I…okay, one sec…" he mumbled and began to vomit in the bush again. Aang scrunched his nose in a disgusted manner and looked around.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked as he rubbed the back of his head. He quickly grew worried as to the whereabouts of his bison; Katara looked at Aang and then out to the ocean.

"I don't know," she said softly in a sad tone as she shrugged.

"Yuck," Sokka suddenly commented.

* * *

**A/N:** Please R&R! No flames

**-Katara-**

Mohalo ;)


	4. What is This Feeling?

**A/N:** _(re-write: 6/30__/07)_

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Four - ****What is This Feeling?**

Sokka nervously gripped his stomach, hating the fact that he was getting airsick. Katara sat motionlessly staring out at the beautiful ocean. A teasing thought in the back of her mind gently grew, and in time, she became more and more worried about where Appa was. She remembered the last time they lost Appa; oh the pain and Aang went through…She didn't want to re-experience it.

Before she delved into her thoughts further, she slowly averted her gaze over to Aang, who was calmly standing next to her, staring at Sokka. Katara smiled and caught herself in some sort of trance, thinking about Aang; how wonderful he was…So carefree, brave, sweet and kind most of all. She liked him a lot, mostly because she had grown to know and love him. As a best friend…and possibly more.

_Whoa wait a second…__ I don't love Aang, he's my best friend; it would be too weird. Oh__… who am I kidding__…?__ I'm only lying to myself when I say that__…_ Katara thought.

In the past, she had grown quite a crush on Haru, and an even bigger one on Jet, until she learned he was a traitor. But, when it came to Aang, she knew he had always been there for her; he was there with her all the time, through thick and thin. He'd always been there for her, and she finally figured out that the _'__perfect guy__'_ she'd been secretly looking for, on this crazy journey of theirs, was right in front of her. _Aang._

She smiled and caught herself leaning forward, closer to Aang. She then gently embraced him in a loving hug; Aang's eyes widened with somewhat surprise as he smiled returned the sweet gesture, somewhat curious as to what was going on; why she had all of the sudden decided to be in his oh so close presence.

"Thank you, Aang," Katara said softly, "-For saving me…"

"No problem," Aang said softly as he ever so gently, yet firmly, tightened his grip around the beautiful girl in his arms.

_Mmm…__ I could just sit in his arms __all day long__…__Wait…what? __Why am I thinki__ng these things? I must be sick __or something__-__lovesick?_ Katara pondered as she gently nibbled her lip over Aang's shoulder. She then nervously pulled away from Aang, her heart rate accelerating. Though she regretted it; his hugs seemed so welcoming, so comforting, so full of love, it was hard for Katara to break loose.

_What is this feeling?_ Katara thought as she could feel her face heat up. Her gentle gaze turned into a soft stare on the airbender before her.

Suddenly, Sokka moaned again as he stumbled towards the two. Katara quickly looked over to Sokka, somewhat glad that he broke the awkward silence between her and Aang. A gentle blush accented her cheeks as she thought a little further into the topic of _her and Aang._

Katara was suddenly overjoyed to see Appa slowly walk up towards the three; he emerged from a few trees of the forest they were near. Katara beamed as her and Aang immediately ran over to him; as if on cue. The gently began to pat his large bison nose as they approached him; he groaned in recognition of his owners and familiar travelers.

"Hey buddy," Aang said ever so softly as he ran his gentle hand around Appa's nose. He suddenly, yet delicately ran his hand over something foreign of Appa's nose. He quickly looked over, only to see his hand ever so gently rested over Katara's hand. He could instantly feel his face get hot as both teens' eyes locked. Aang quickly pulled his hand away with a small, bashful chuckle. He then tugged on his collar somewhat.

"I-I'm sorry," Aang said with a small smile as his eyes quickly darted about.

"Oh…I-it's okay," Katara stuttered slightly with a small smile. She then quickly noticed Aang's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. He then nibbled his lip and quickly vanished to Appa's saddle. Katara instantly smiled and looked down at her hand, now feeling sure of her feelings towards Aang. She quickly looked about, wondering when she should let him know that she loves him.

_- - -_

The three found a nearby cave a few yards away from the beach, which was nice; a clear view of the sunset could be seen when evening hit. A cave big enough for even Appa to fit into. After everyone was settled in, Aang and Sokka fell asleep on the cave floor; a warm fire was present to keep the three comfortable. Although, Katara couldn't sleep; her mind was too full of the scary incident that had occurred that day…as well as Aang. She, for some reason, couldn't stop thinking about him the most.

She sighed silently and stood up. She made sure Aang and Sokka were both sound asleep before leaving the cave. She then slowly strolled along the beach, letting the gentle waves caress her bare feet. She then softly began to hum a little tune to herself. She was so happy, her hums eventually turned into singing. She carelessly wandered around the beach happy and content with herself and her _'__full of Aang__'_ thoughts.

She smiled as she slowly finished the little song she was singing when suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Katara's eyes widened and her heart froze. She nervously and slowly turned around only to be completely shocked to see… Aang's sweet face smiling at her. Katara giggled slightly but then sighed.

"Sheesh, you scared the living daylights out of me," Katara said softly as she placed her hand over her chest. She then smiled and let her hands fall by her sides, feeling a bit happy that the airbender decided to join her tonight.

Aang frowned. "Sorry, I-I just noticed you left the cave, so I followed you to ask you where you were going…but then I heard you singing and I couldn't possibly stop you… your voice is so pretty," Aang said sweetly with a charming smile.

Katara blushed a little; she was always shy when it came to people hearing her singing voice.

"Oh," Katara said as she nervously rubbed the back of her head, "Thank you," she finally managed with a gentle, bashful smile.

She tried her hardest to stay calm, yet she failed miserably. Aang sighed happily and crossed his arms; he then took one large, inhale of the gentle ocean breeze. He stared out to the waters with a big, relaxed smile.

"So, where were you going?" Aang asked calmly.

"Oh, nowhere, I guess... I-I just couldn't sleep," Katara said softly as she fiddled her fingers; the cause of her insomniac was right next to her.

"Yeah, me neither…That's why I decided to follow you," Aang smiled before he shook his head with a frown, "U-unless you wanted to be alone...?"

"Oh- oh no, it's perfectly fine," Katara said as she waved her hands about with a smile. Aang smiled in return.

"Well, if you're not tired, and I'm not tired… D-do you want to stay up with me and watch the sunrise?" Aang asked with the most genuine curiosity. He smiled a caring smile as he gently stood on his toes, hoping she'd say yes to his invitation.

Katara smiled into his brilliant eyes; her smile only grew as she managed to agree with him. Katara and Aang slowly sat down next to each other on the soft sand, patiently awaiting the sunrise. The two had a great time cracking jokes, telling stories, and just being in each other's presence. Nothing but the presence of the two benders.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! No flames.

**- Katara -**

Mohalo ;)


	5. The Start of Something Good

**A/N:** _(re-write: 6/30__/07) _Enjoy!

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter ****Five - ****The Start of Something Good**

Aang and Katara sat on the beach for hours, awaiting the sunrise. The sat in each others presence; just what they loved, and neither of them knew how much they loved each other but…it'd spill eventually. Aang was in the middle of telling a funny story when Katara interrupted him, accidentally.

"Oh look!" she said excitedly as she pointed, "The sunrise."

"Oh yeah," Aang smiled as he relaxed a little from the tension of his suspenseful story. The two stared at its beauty as the early morning sky turned from a purple-ish light blue to pretty oranges and gentle yellows. Katara sighed silently, taking in its beauty as it made pretty colors on the water before them. Aang smiled and slowly caught himself staring at Katara, instead of the sunrise.

"It's so pretty," Katara said softly, not knowing Aang was staring at her; she gazed at the sunrise. Aang nodded slowly with a bashful smile.

"Yeah," he said, barely above a whisper.

Katara slowly averted her gaze to Aang and the two were caught in a calm, comfortable stare, almost as if the two couldn't take their eyes away from each other. Aang quickly forced himself to look away as he searched for something to talk about, but Katara helped him out there.

"Sunrises are so much fun to watch, like it soaks all your cares away," Katara said soothingly. Aang smiled and let out a breath he subconsciously held in.

"Yeah, and who better to watch it with than an amazing friend?" Aang said happily. Katara couldn't help but smile. She, without thinking, gently slipped her gentle hand into Aang's hand.

"Thanks," Katara said softly. Aang smiled and nodded, happily returning the sweet gesture, yet he could feel his face get hot with her gentle touch.

"S-so," Aang stuttered nervously. "D-did you want me to continue my story I was telling?" Aang asked softly; he stared at the pretty girl he was locked hands with.

"Oh, of course!" Katara said excitedly as she quickly let go of Aang's hand and sat Indian style, facing him, waiting for him to continue. Aang smiled and faced her, sitting in the same way, as he prepared to continue one of his famous airbender stories from 100 years ago.

- - -

Sokka moaned slightly as sunlight peered into the cave. He opened his eyes and noticed two of his friends were missing although Appa and Momo were still sound asleep. Sokka clumsily stood as he took a deep breath.

"Katar-" he immediately stopped himself as he noticed Aang and Katara sitting next to each other on the beach, laughing the morning away. Sokka sighed and trudged back to his sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep.

- - -

"And there was this one other time when---" Aang lost his train of thoughts when he could have sworn he hears Sokka's voice. Aang turned around slowly.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked softly. Aang stood up quickly, in a worried manner.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about Sokka… Wh-what if he wakes up and sees we're not there?" Aang worried as Katara stood up next to him.

"Well then, we should head back," Katara said softly to ease the young airbender next to her. Aang instantly beamed with a small, quick nod.

"Race ya!" he called as he suddenly sped off, lightning speed.

" Aang!" Katara whined. "I can't run as fast as you…" she said to herself. "Oh well, I'll just-"

Suddenly, Aang came speeding back to her, slightly panting as he stopped a few inches from Katara. Sand gently fogged the area of their feet as Aang approached; a big grin on his face.

"Thought I'd leave you, didn't you?" Aang said cheerfully with a small chuckle.

"Well, for a second I-" Katara was interrupted by Aang, who suddenly, yet gently, picked her up in his gentle arms and sped off at a speed Katara thought she could _never_ reach on land. Katara gasped and tightened her grip around Aang's neck and shoulders gently. He panted slightly as he ran back to the cave. Once they got there, Aang carefully set Katara down on her tow feet, careful she didn't stumble. He steadied her with much ease.

"Wow, that…that was-" Katara was interrupted by Sokka, who suddenly had a fit in his sleep.

"The cheese, the cheese is attacking, save yourselves! Oh geez, guys, it's not just any cheese… It's _cheddar!"_ Sokka squealed as he flailed his arms around. Katara and Aang both looked at each other before falling over backwards with laughter.

"What?" Sokka mumbled softly as he woke from his disturbing slumber somewhat; he snapped out of his 'moment.'

Aang and Katara both couldn't breathe from laughter. Aang slowly plopped down to the ground and gasped for air, still laughing. Katara giggled and wiped a tear away from Aang's cheek, gently.

"Wow, that was odd," Katara giggled with a happy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, it was hilarious," Sokka muttered as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Oh, and by the way…" Sokka started, "Where were you two last night?"

Aang and Katara froze, knowing if they said 'we were watching the sunrise', Sokka would most likely tease the two; and never let them forget about it…

"Oh, nowhere," Katara fibbed plainly. She smiled a carefree smile.

Sokka raised one eyebrow and stared at Katara.

_Don't think I don't have eyes, I saw you two,_ Sokka thought, but he decided just to brush it off and tease the two about it next time. Sokka slowly plopped back down on his sleeping bag and sighed.

"Whatever…" he mumbled. Aang smiled and looked at Katara with an eager smile. Katara rolled her eyes as the two stepped out of the cave and happily strolled along the beach. The early morning sun lit the sky beautifully and made the water look as if it was dancing. Sky birds of all sorts darted around in the early morning sunshine; playing and catching their breakfast.

Katara, after a few moments, glanced at Aang; still debating in her mind whether or not she truly loved him. Aang's sweet voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked as the two stopped walking. Katara looked into Aang's eyes. She smiled and sighed, slightly shaking her head.

"It's nothing…I-well," Katara said nervously. She gently fiddled her fingers.

"You can tell me anything," Aang said, his voice coated with the most comfort.

Katara smiled. She loved that about Aang; in difficult times, he'd always be so calm and comforting about the situation.

_I don't know how to put this,_ Katara thought as she stared into Aang's gentle, caring eyes. _How do I really tell him that I care for him__…__ a lot?_

"Seriously," Aang said, concluding his last statement; e smiled a charming smile, only causing Katara's heart to swell with much affection for the boy before her.

_I think I really do, _Katara thought. _I love him._ Katara's heart fluttered madly at her new thoughts. _Okay_…_now just tell him, Katara__…__ it's not that hard. __Right…Now_ Katara yelled in her mind.

"There's something I want to tell you," Katara said nervously as she gently stumbled on words; she couldn't help but look away from Aang. It added tension.

"Sure," Aang smiled softly.

_Here it goes…_Katara thought with a smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Ha! Cliffies are fun x) lol, Please R&R! No flames.

I'd like to thank my fabulous reviewers, you guys rock!

**SpottedShadow2947:** Thank you so much for reading (and reviewing) my story, you've reviewed the most on my list. Yay! Much love to you

**Bn:** I'm glad you're liking it, oh, and trust me, I _will_ continue! ;)

**Notloc:** Ha, sorry I stopped writing for a while. I got busy, you know? X)

**KatarasHomegirl** Thank you, I'm glad you like my story! Much love to you :3

**WaterNationFreak:** Yay! Lol, it saddens me to see so many darn "Zutara" fakey stories but there, it drives me absolutely _crazy…_ Aang is _meant _to be with Katara, end of story, haha. I also like your little quote ;)

**evilfuzzy67:** I will most definitely read your story, sorry I'm not so descriptive at which Earth Kingdom it is, sorry, haha. Much love to you!

'Till next time

**- Katara -**

_Mohalo ;)_


	6. Interruptions

**A/N:** (re-write: 6/30/07) Enjoy!

* * *

**Book One - The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Six - Interruptions**

Katara took a deep breath and let it out slowly; she embraced the moment, wondering what would happen. She stared deep into the airbender's eyes before her; she then let out a shaky breath.

"What is it, Katara?" Aang asked softly with a small frown, he slowly began to feel a bit worried.

"I-I well… the truth is… I lo-" Katara was cut off by the annoying Sokka.

"Hey lovebirds! Come quick, look what I found," Sokka whispered loudly as he emerged from some nearby trees. Katara held her breath and bit down on her tongue nervously.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Aang called before he gently turned to Katara with a small smile.

"You can tell me later, okay?" Aang said sweetly. Katara nodded quickly and nibbled her lip; somewhat relieved. Aang suddenly sped towards the forest over to where Sokka had run off to.

"Coming!" Aang called as the two boys disappeared into the forest. Katara sighed with relief and, soon after, followed the two. Katara could only catch little glimpses of Aang's red and yellow clothing as she followed. She was soon somewhat out of breath; she panted and pushed bushes and hanging vines out of the way as she attempted to catch up to Aang and her brother.

"A-Aang, wait up!" She called. She was running too fast to notice that Aang stopped to wait for her. She accidentally bumped into him. Aang chuckled softly and grabbed Katara's soft hand.

"Keep up," he said with a small, teasing smile as he began to run again, still holding Katara's hand. The two followed Sokka to who knows where when suddenly, they came to a clearing, along with a wide dirt road, in the middle of the huge forest. There, in the middle of the small path stood two beautiful black horses, one had a white mane, tail, and hooves, but the other one was all black. Katara gasped; eyes widening with joy.

"_Horses_ she cried happily as she ran to the all black one. Aang smiled and glanced at Sokka with one raised eyebrow.

"We thought you were asleep," Aang said as he crossed his arms. He then chuckled softly as Sokka cocked his head and rolled his eyes.

"I was, but I'm not _always_ sleeping," Sokka argued. Aang shrugged and walked over to Katara. She looked at him with an eager smile.

"Let's ride them," she said softly, yet excitedly.

"Let's not," Sokka mumbled as he leaned up against a tree.

"Aw, c'mon…fun sucker," Katara argued.

"No, they don't belong to us!" Sokka said firmly as he stepped closer to Katara.

"Then who do they belong to?" Aang asked as he opened his arms wide, gesturing to no one in the forest, "There's not one out her but us…" Aang said as he climbed onto one of the horses. Katara joined him and sat on the same horse he was on. She dangled her feet to one side of the horse with a small smile as the horse gently whinnied and shifted its hooves.

"C'mon, Sokka, let's just ride around, we have nothing important to do today…" Katara said with pleading eyes.

"We _always_ have something to do…We're always running from Fire nation… what if we're caught on our so-called stroll?" Sokka air-quoted with his fingers.

"Will you just relax? You take all the fun out of running from Fire nation," Aang said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not going on that thing," Sokka said as he pointed to the black horse with no one on it. Sokka suddenly noticed something on the horse's thigh. Sokka stepped closer to it, eyes scanning what it was.

"_Aha!" _Sokka said loudly as he pointed, "Just what I suspected…These are fire-navy horses, this horse has a fire nation symbol branded on it."

"Oh well, we'll ride them and bring them right back," Aang said, getting somewhat impatient; he tapped his fingers on the horses side.

"Uh, maybe this isn't such a good id-" Katara was cut off by the sound of angry people yelling and whatnot; not too far away. Katara looked to her right, down the long dirt road. There were five or six fire nation officials running at them. Katara gasped; eyes widening.

"Aang, look!" Katara said as she pointed. Aang turned around and gasped.

"Oh no," Aang said. He then turned towards Sokka.

"Sokka! Get on the h-" Aang quickly stopped what he was saying only to see that Sokka was long gone down the dirty road on the other horse.

"I didn't know he could get on a horse that fast," Katara chuckled.

"Hold on!" Aang said as he suddenly tapped his heels into the horse's side. The horse neighed loudly and suddenly and quickly lunged forward, catching Katara off-guard. She gasped and quickly threw her arms around Aang's waist. The horse galloped so fast, Katara wasn't even sure they were running. It was more as if they were flying. Katara slowly turned her head around and looked down the disappearing dirt road; the Fire nation officials yelled angry things and threw their arms in the air madly. They were soon out of sight down the dirt road, which ran straight through the middle of the forest.

Aang's horse soon slowed down to a gentle trot before walking. Katara let go of her tight grip around Aang and panted slightly. She hung her head before tucking some loose hair behind her ears.

"Hmm… guess we always _are_ running from the Fire nation," Katara frowned.

"Yeah," Aang stifled a small chuckle, "So… What were you going to tell me, Katara?" Aang asked softly as he gently adjusted himself so that Katara was in his view. Katara's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat suddenly. She didn't know for sure if she wanted to tell Aang that she loved him while on a _hors__e _of all things. She would much rather prefer sitting him down , sweetly revealing her hidden secrets to him, hoping he felt the same, maybe even sharing her very first kiss with him. But on the back of a horse? How awkward.

"Oh, um…uh, I-I'll tell you later okay?" Katara said softly and somewhat nervously.

"Is it something bad? Is everything all right?" Aang worried as he half-turned around. Katara quickly shook her head.

"No, everything's fine, I-I'll tell you later, " Katara smiled gently before looking down and twiddling her fingers somewhat.

"All right," Aang agreed. Aang looked up from his gaze on the horses back to see Sokka stopped at the brink of a little stream, so his horse could drink. Aang's horse followed the other horse's idea and drank also. The three got off of the horses when suddenly, Aang noticed something around the horse's neck. It was a leathery rope with a name engraved on it. It said _'__Jada.__'_ Aang instantly smiled.

"This horse's name is Jada," Aang commented. He then walked over to the other horse, the horse Sokka was just on. It had the same leathery rope around its neck, except engraved in the rope was the name _'__Shiloh.__'_

"And this horse's name is Shiloh," Aang said happily.

"Cool," Katara smiled.

"Amazing," Sokka said plainly in an 'I'm bored' tone.

"I say we steer off into the forest instead of following this trail. The Fire nation officials are following this road…We don't want them following us," Katara said.

"Well then, we better leave the horses here," Sokka said softly; he then suddenly dreaded saying that.

"No, we can't leave the horses," Katara complained softly. She frowned and stared at the majestic creatures.

"Sure we can. Look, it's simple," Sokka said sarcastically as he started walking away.

"Sokka," Katara complained as she crossed her arms. "You're so-"

"There they are!" cried a voice down the road. The three turned around to see about eight or nine Fire nation guards on horses charging towards them.

"Uh-oh…" Sokka mumbled.

* * *

**A/N:** Goodness, I'm tired… Chapter seven will be up soon. Please R&R! No flames.

**- ****Katara**** -**

Mohalo ;)


	7. I Love You

**A/N:**_(re-__write:__ 6/30/07)_ I want to thank all of my reviewers, you make me _very_ happy. Here's chapter seven!

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Seven - ****I Love You**

"Get on! Get on!" Aang yelled as he quickly airbended himself onto Jada. He then grabbed Katara's hand and helped her onto Jada; wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her up onto the large mare. Sokka scrambled to get onto Shiloh in a hurried manner; once he did, the two horses took off down the dirt road. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's stomach and looked over her shoulder; eyes full of worry.

"Quick! They're coming!" Katara yelled. The evil Fire nation officials, on their horses, came charging towards them; fast too. Aang's grip tightened on Jada's mane as she picked up her speed.

Sokka, on Shiloh, was far ahead of Aang and Katara. Aang quickly tapped his heels into Jada's side I hopes of gaining speed but she didn't speed up, instead she slowed down. She panted heavily, worn out from running and having to carry two people on her back. Aang's eyes widened as he saw Sokka slowly disappear before him down the dirt road.

"Aang!" Katara yelled nervously as she tightened her grip around his waist. She closed her eyes in fear; she could hear the Fire nation officials' horses get closer and closer to Jada. The quick, heavy thudding noises the hooves on the cold dirt road made only got louder.

"C'mon, Jada!" Aang yelled, getting a little impatient and he had to admit; he was getting scared. The feeling of fear quickly filling his heart, not only fearing for his life but the girl now clinging to him. Jada finally picked up her speed and ran faster, but not fast enough. Soon, the officials caught up with Jada. Aang's eyes widened as he noticed another horse with a fire nation symbol on it, next to him. His horse looked more menacing and evil, its eyes dark with determination. It chuffed loudly as it quickly fell into a quick gallop next to Jada.

Suddenly, the man roped Jada; she neighed with fright as the rope basically strangled her. Aang gasped and literally out of instinct jerked Jada to the left and straight into the forest, causing the other man to fall off of his horse. Jada quickly dodged trees, bushes, fallen logs, and whatnot as she galloped through the forest; Aang's sudden decisions threw her off somewhat.

"We lost Sokka!" Katara yelled over the rushing wind blowing against them as her grip around Aang only grew stronger. She buried her nose and lips into the back of Aang's shoulder as she scrunched up in fear. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the worse; if Fire nation officials were still following.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Aang replied their surroundings now getting a bit calmer.

Katara nervously looked over her shoulder and noticed nothing but trees and a dust trail that Jada had left. Suddenly, Jada skid to a sharp stop. Aang gasped and looked over Jada's head, noticing nothing but forest. Jada panted heavily and looked around as Katara panted slightly from the rush and loosened her grip from around Aang. Aang then looked around, letting his shoulders droop slightly.

"Where are we?" Aang asked softly; he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I don't know," Katara breathed as she gently rested her hands on Aang's sides, "Are you okay?" Katara asked softly, her voice coated with comfort and care.

Aang nodded as he bested a small smile before Shiloh slowly walked up… But where's Sokka? Aang's eyes widened at the fact that Sokka wasn't on Shiloh.

"Uh…that can't be good," Katara said softly as she got off of Jada and walked over to Shiloh. She carefully got onto him.

"Sokka?" her voice asked, her voice echoing into the forest beyond.

"Humph…mmf…" Sokka mumbled. Katara turned around to see Sokka in a bush; she giggled aloud at the funny sight. He spit a few leaves out of his mouth and stood up and with this, Aang beamed.

"We thought you were lost," Aang said.

"No, Shiloh decided to _'drop me off'_ here," Sokka mumbled as he brushed his knees slightly.

"We can't keep these horses or else we'll run into those Fire nation guys again," Aang said softly. He then glanced at Katara with an apologetic look. Katara instantly frowned.

"Goodbye, Shiloh," Katara said softly as she got off of him. Aang slowly stepped away from Jada.

"So, we just leave them here?" Aang asked sadly. Sokka shrugged before shaking his head slightly.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Sokka said as he started to walk away from the horses. Aang frowned and pet Jada's back. He then took the thick rope from around her neck before following Sokka and Katara. They slowly emerged out of the forest about an hour later and discovered a beach, obviously the other side of the island. Sokka sighed loudly and plopped down on the soft sand. Aang and Katara followed. They made themselves comfortable on the soft sand and chatted; wondering where'd they go next.

- - -

The sun set not too long ago and Sokka had fallen asleep by the campfire he had made earlier that day. Aang had fallen asleep also, a few feet away from Sokka. He was warmly cuddled into the soft sand of the beach. Katara sighed and stared at Aang who blissfully slept the night away.

She shivered slightly as the cool ocean breeze brushed against her. She looked around for a moment before slowly crawling over to Aang, who calmly lay on his back, hands behind his head. Katara sweetly cuddled next to him for warmth; snuggling close to his chest slightly. She hoped not to wake him as she gently nuzzled her nose into Aang's side. She smiled a blissful smile before taking a deep breath of Aang's gentle, familiar scent; she then fell asleep.

_---Dream__---_

_Katara had a strange dream. She was in the middle of a beautiful field; abundant flowers were everywhere.__ The field was__full of pretty blues, purples, pinks, yellows; all colors.__ The beautiful bright blue sky shone brilliantly__ and the sun made the clouds boast their natural__ puffy beauty__. Katara smiled with __all the __joy__ in the world__ when she suddenly noticed Aang standing happily a few feet away from her. Katara__'s smile only grew as she __walked over to him. She gently took both of his hands in hers and stared deeply into his eyes__; he__ smiled big with much enthusiasm. Katara suddenly had the courage, in her dream, to calmly say, "I love you." Katara smiled__, feeling her face get hot as she smiled a bashful, cheerful smile…__ but__ she__ was soon confused with Aang's expression._

_His eyes widened with somewhat disgust. He slowly let go of Katara's hands and__ quickly__ vanished right before her. Katara frowned when suddenly, the lush grass underneath her turned brown and died. The flowers__ quickly__ shriveled up and turned to long stalks of __brown and black __thorns. The__ beautiful blue and yellow shining__ skies turned __to a dull __black and thunder crashed from above. Katara fell to her knees as tears spilled from her eyes. She desperately looked around in search for Aang as it harshly began to rain._

_"Aang!" she yelled as the rain penetrated her whole body. Her element and her best friend had turned against her__…__ and there was nothing she could do about it__…_

_---End of dream---_

Katara suddenly sat up, tears staining her cheeks; old and new. She panted and placed a shaky hand on her sweaty forehead. She then nervously looked down at Aang; he peacefully slept with a little, boyish smile on his face. Katara shook her head and stood, immediately running down the beach.

She ran for a few minutes until she came up to a cliff. She sighed and looked out to the beautiful ocean. The dream…nightmare plagued her very essence as she gently fell to her knees. Tears gently spilled down her cheeks; she now having mixed feeling about whether she should confess her love to Aang.

"It was so easy, it was all so easy!" Katara suddenly yelled in between sobs, "I told him how I felt so easily…then how come I'm having such a hard time telling him now?" Katara said softly to no one. _I love him so much, but now I'm scared he doesn't feel the__ same. That __nightmare__completely tore me to pieces__…_ Katara thought as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. She slowly sat down on the drop-off cross-legged. She slumped in her sitting position and heaved a soft sigh_. I wish he were with me right no__w…_ Katara thought, looking towards the little speck of light coming from the campfire down the beach. No sooner had she thought that than Aang calmly sat down next to her. Katara's eyes widened… _that was fast,_ she thought as she quickly began to get rid of the evidence of tears.

"Hey," Aang said softly, "what's the matter?" Aang gently asked.

Katara sighed and quickly wiped away a tear that escaped her eye.

"I-it's nothing-I…well," Katara stuttered softly, "I just had a bad dream…Is all."

Aang stared at her, his eyes full of concern and tender loving care towards her. He gently re-adjusted himself so he was facing her slightly.

"I'm sorry…I-I doubt you want to talk about it," Aang said softly ash gently averted his gaze to the ocean below.

"No, I don't really want-" Katara stopped herself._ Katara, you're going to have to tell him you love him at some point, you can't keep this all bottled up inside you,_ Katara thought. Katara sighed and pushed the thought away. "-want to talk about it…" Katara finished her statement with a small sigh. She then gently hung her head, feeling a twinge of regret in her heart.

"I understand," Aang smiled sweetly.

Katara looked at him and smiled small smile…Suddenly feeling that twinge of regret sky rocket into confidence. She nibbled her lip before taking a calm, deep breath.

"But, there's something I've truly been meaning to tell you…" Katara suddenly said; she suddenly felt her heart skip beats and her stomach twisted and turned.

Aang quickly looked at her, a bewildered look on his face.

"Anything," Aang smiled.

_Shoot_ Katara thought nervously. Why _did I say that?__ I-__I__ don't think I'm ready for this…I-__I'm too nervous__…_

Katara took a slow, deep breath. _Okay__, this is for real, Katara, you can do this… _Katara smiled. She suddenly remembered what happened in her dream. She frowned at the thought of Aang leaving her alone like that. How awful it was to see her love look disgusted and vanish right before her… _Okay__, maybe this isn't for rea__l…__O__h, I can't do thi__s…_ Katara thought stubbornly.

"Was it what you were going to tell me the other day?" Aang asked calmly to break the sudden silence between the two, interrupting Katara's thoughts. _Okay__, now you can't back away from that sweet face,_ Katara thought, suddenly getting the courage to tell him. She smiled softly and tilted her head slightly to look at her hands.

"Um…Yeah. Yes it is," Katara said_. Maybe th__is isn't a bad idea. What if he__ feels the same? I'm getting so worked up for nothing__…_She slowly faced Aang, ready to confess her love for the first time in her life. She stuttered, attempting to find the right words.

"Since…since the day I found you in the iceberg, I knew we'd get along great," Katara started, feeling somewhat confident in the way she explained this. She continued, "Life is a lot more fun and adventurous now that you've been in my life," Katara said softly as she stared into Aang's eyes nervously.

"I know, isn't it great?" Aang smiled as he gazed out to the ocean, not knowing the direction Katara was going with this.

"Yeah," Katara smiled, feeling fully confident and comforted by Aang's soft and sweet voice. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we've been through a lot together, whether it be good or bad."

"Yeah," Aang said with a charming smile, encouraging her to go on. Katara stopped for a moment and fiddled her fingers, feeling her heart rate accelerate with excitement and nervousness. She heaved a soft, somewhat shaky sigh.

"You're my best friend, Aang, and it didn't take me long to figure that out," Katara smiled.

"You're my best friend, too, Katara," Aang said happily.

"But it's taken me since right now to realize that I…I-I…" Katara stopped and looked at Aang nervously. Aang slowly averted his gaze from the ocean to Katara. He stared deeply into her eyes; he had suddenly got the hint at where Katara was going with all of this. His eyes widened somewhat as he could basically feel his heart stop. Katara took a slow, deep breath and let it out. She then looked at Aang lovingly and smiled a caring, gentle smile.

"I… I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffie! x) Hey admit it…you love it. Okay, don't kill me. I'll update as_ soon _as I can. Please R&R! No flames.

**- Katara -**

Mohalo ;)


	8. Wow

**A/N:**_(re-__write:__ 6/30/07)_ Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys make my day. Here' Chapter eight for you. I personally love this chapter. Read up! ;)

* * *

**Book One ****-**** The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Eight ****–****Wow**

Aang froze in his spot from her sudden, yet utterly sweet, statement.

_Did__…__did I just hear her correctly?_ Aang thought as he could feel his heart rate accelerate. _She loves me!_ _I'm dreaming…Ahg, stop staring, __and reply__ back!_

"R-really?" Aang asked softly with a surprised smile _…__that wasn't much of __a reply__, Aang__…_Aang scolded himself in his mind.

Katara nodded quickly as she was overcome with joy by the excited look on Aang's face. She was so happy, she almost forgot to breathe.

"More than anything," Katara managed softly as she looked down at her lap, hoping her face wouldn't get any redder. She fiddled her fingers nervously as she felt her heart jump with joy. Yet, she was a little scared because Aang didn't answer right away. Her stare on her hands was strong enough to burn a hole through metal. She was a little nervous to look at Aang for some reason, but that all changed when Aang regained the ability to speak.

"I-I love you, too, Katara," Aang said happily, yet in a nervous manner. He slowly and cautiously leaned over and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek; feeling as if that was about right. Katara's heart skipped a beat as she turned to him and looked him square in the eye. He smiled sweetly as a gentle blush accented his cheeks from his actions. Katara smiled back at him and felt so relieved that she told him her feelings and that he even felt the same. She suddenly felt as if she had all of the confidence in the world; she stared into his eyes and giggled slightly with a gentle, bashful smile.

"You missed," she whispered softly before she gently nibbled on her lip slightly. She suddenly felt as if she had enough bravery and courage to be able to do what she was about to do. She slowly leaned forward, gazing into Aang's eyes in a longing manner, until both their faces were merely inches apart; she then stopped herself and delved her gentle stare further into Aang's soft, loving eyes that gazed into her eyes. She wondered if this type of closeness was okay with the airbender that sat ever so close to her in her calm presence…

Aang could feel his heart rate accelerate at how close she was; he could feel his heart skip a few beats as both lovers' breath slowly became one; lingering about in the calm, small space between the two. Katara, not being able to resist, gently placed her hand on Aang's right cheek; she gently brought him closer to her in a tender manner, wanting to be oh so close; she could basically feel her heart thump out of her chest with the sweet, exhilarating fact that she was about to share her very first kiss with the boy she knew and loved most. Aang felt his stomach gently clench; with that, a small sound escaped his lips as their noses softly met…He couldn't stand the distance between his lips and hers. His patience over the past two years or so has finally run out.

He quickly, yet tenderly filled the little space between the two and softly pressed his lips against hers. Katara's heart skipped a beat as she gently moved her hand to the back of Aang's soft, bald head; therefore holding him in his spot… She felt as if she had wings. She could just take off and fly; soar in the arms of the airbender she sweetly kissed. She savored every second of this new type of intimate closeness between the two; absolutely loving the way her heart fluttered and skipped in giddy fits of happiness.

Aang, for his part, had wanted to do that for as long as he could remember. Ever since meeting Katara, he's wanted to show his strong, teasing type love for her for quiet some time now. He ever so gently pressed himself just a little bit closer to Katara; letting his lips gently sink between hers in an eternal, gesture of love and tender loving care. Before too long, the two slowly pulled away from each other, red faces and bashful, first kiss smiles.

"…Wow," Aang whispered softly, his lower lip gently grazed Katara's.

Katara giggled softly and gently wrapped her arms around Aang's neck, embracing him in a loving hug. He quickly, yet gently, hugged her back, fully loving this moment. He bit his bottom lip with happiness as he tightened his grip around his new love; he had a good feeling about all of this. Katara gently began to bury her nose and lips into Aang's warm shoulder, feeling as if that one little kiss had released something so strong, so pure…So good and everlasting.

Aang quickly tightened his grip around the young waterbender he held; he smiled a big smile. One of satisfaction, success, happiness; he felt good all over. He almost felt this way to the point of being overwhelmed. He blushed furiously as he gently began to hug Katara closer to him, feeling her warm chest and body against his. He leaned his lips close to her delicate ear.

"That…that was my first kiss," Aang said softly, almost to the point of a whisper; as if he were embarrassed to let any one but Katara know. Katara smiled big at the fact that she was the first girl he'd ever kissed… And hopefully the only one from now on.

"Mine too, Aang," Katara said softly as she gently rested her nose against Aang's shoulder, "…mine too."

The two sat in each other's warm and loving embrace for who knows how long. Katara was fully relieved that hers and Aang's feelings for each other were now out in the open; they were now openly able to express their feelings for each other. No hiding it; no feeling embarrassed if his hand gently grazes hers by accident... Katara smiled big and tightened her grip around him; he returned the sweet gesture and smiled a satisfied smile.

_Finally…__ my secrets for her are revealed, and I'm just eternally thankful that __she loves me the way I love her__…_ Aang thought happily. Aang suddenly saw something in the distance; he let his eyes widen as did his smile.

Aang half pulled away, leaving his gentle hands on her somewhat voluptuous hips and his eyes on the horizon.

"Hey, look…We can watch the sunrise again," Aang smiled a soft, charming smile as he gazed into his loves eyes.

"As long as I'm with you," Katara said sweetly as she carefully arranged herself in Aang's arms. She gently rested her head on Aang's shoulder; Aang tenderly rested his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. They both watched the sunrise together as it slowly made it's was into the sky. Katara smiled at this new feeling. She felt so loved sitting there in Aang's loving arms. So secure, so protected…so sure he'd keep her from harms way and treat her like a princess.

She could've sworn she'd died and gone to heaven, thinking of Aang as her new boyfriend really made her happy…He already treated her well…Katara found herself being softly lulled to sleep by Aang's loving comfort. After about ten minutes, Katara was lost in a comfortable sleep in Aang's arms.

"Sunrises always cheer me up…what about you?" Aang asked Katara softly as he tilted his head to gently rest on hers.

When she didn't answer, Aang got confused and looked over to see Katara sound asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at the cute sight; he then moved her slightly, not disturbing her, so he could stand up. He then carefully picked her up and held her close to his chest. She idly snuggled into his warmth as she snoozed the morning away. Aang smiled and slowly headed towards camp, where Sokka was sleeping. Once he got there, he carefully laid Katara on the sand and grabbed her sleeping bag. He unrolled it and laid it out. He then picked Katara up and carefully put her under the warm blanket, making sure not to disturb her from her slumber. He smiled and lay down on the sand next to her. He gently took her hand in his tattooed one and scoot close to her. He then placed a few kisses on her cheek before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep, comfortable sleep. With his new love by his side.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, yay… They love each other :3 Kataang rocks my socks! Please R&R, I will update as soon as I can!

**-****Katara**** -**

Mohalo ;)


	9. Little Spotted One

**A/N:** _re-__write:__ 6/30/07)_ Didn't you just adore that last chapter? I know I did… :3 lol, Anywhoodles, read!

* * *

**Book One - The Journey Begins**

**Chapter ****Nine - ****Little Spotted One**

Katara slowly woke up the next morning to see herself all bundled up in her sleeping bag. She pondered for a moment _… I don't remember getting into my sleeping bag last night…_Katara rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly. The calm rays of the morning sunshine spread out onto her and before her in a gentle way. The sun was beautifully placed in the early morning sky. It had to be around early morning or so. She smiled a small smile and sat up; looking for Aang.

Katara looked around, noticing that Sokka was down on the beach doing who knows what. Aang was calmly lying on Appa's wide, fluffy tail. She stood up and stretched, suddenly remembering last night. She instantly smiled at the thought of Aang's gentle kiss. The simple taste of his lips; the sweet smell of his warm breath… Her heart skipped a beat as she lovingly stared at him, wondering what it was about him that made him so special to her…sure, he was a tad bit younger but she knew in no time, he'd mature even more into the young man he was becoming. She was willing to be patient, what's the rush?

_That kiss was the most amazing th__ing that has ever happened to me…_ Katara thought. Her big smile soon disappeared when she thought of Sokka. _Oh shoot…__ what do we tell him? And in a way where he won't tease us or something?_ Katara thought, but she ignored her conscious for the time being and slowly strolled over to Aang, who was staring up at the beautiful sky. Katara lay down next to him and smiled; she scoot closer to him, now feeling comfortable with being in his close presence. Aang slowly averted his gaze from the sky to Katara.

"'morning," he said cheerfully in his still cute and somewhat boyish voice as a big grin spread across his face. Katara sighed, still a little tired.

"Good morning," she sighed as she rested her arms behind her head. She suddenly remembered last night again. All she remembered was the fabulous kiss she shared with Aang, laying her head on his shoulder and nothing after it. She frowned and pondered for a moment before looking at Aang.

"Aang? How did I get in my sleeping bag last night?" Katara asked softly as she tilted her head slightly.

Aang looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder…So I put you in your sleeping bag when I got back to the camp," he said sweetly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Katara smiled apologetically. Aang shook his head with a charming smile.

"It's not a problem," he smiled as he stared at the sky. Katara did the same, and the two were silent for a while… until Katara started to hear little voices from the forest. She stopped her daydreams and listened closely. They were saying things like, "Good Morning," and, "How are you?" and weird things like, "I caught a worm for you." Katara slowly sat up and stared at the forest, getting confused.

"Do you hear that?" Katara asked. Aang sat up next to her and frowned.

"Hear what?" he asked softly.

"Those voices… Don't you hear them?" Katara asked straight out of curiosity.

"No…" Aang frowned as he looked about. He then rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe I'm more tired than I thought," Katara frowned as she lay back down on Appa's tail. Aang shrugged and followed, not having a clue what Katara was talking about. Katara still heard the little voices, repeating things over and over. Some were even singing little songs. Katara, now getting quite frustrated; sat up again quickly.

"Are you absolutely positive that you didn't hear that?" Katara asked as she stood and walked to the origin of the forest. Aang slowly followed her feeling a bit odd about this.

"I'm sure…are-are you ok?" Aang asked, getting confused and a little worried for her.

"I think…" Katara frowned and placed a hand on her cheek. She suddenly felt Aang's soft hand gently pressed against her forehead.

"Are you sick?" he asked. Katara smiled at his good intentions and carefully shooed his hand away.

"I…I don't think so…" Katara frowned.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Sokka suddenly called. Aang and Katara turned around to see Sokka with non other than Jada and Shiloh.

"I thought we were just going to leave them in the forest," Katara said as she pat Jada's long face and nose. She suddenly heard another voice, but this time it was louder and deeper.

"I was hoping they would," the voice said. Katara froze and stared at Jada.

"What?" Katara asked Jada.

"What?" Sokka asked Katara.

"Did-did you hear that?" Katara asked the two confused boys.

"Hear what?" Sokka asked.

"That voice," Katara frowned as she scoot closer to Aang.

"I think you _are_ sick, Katara," Aang said softly, "We didn't hear _anything_."

"I think we should get out of here," Katara said firmly as she crossed her arms and scoot closer to Aang.

"Whatever," Sokka said as he climbed onto Shiloh, "We need to find a village around here somewhere, we don't have many supplies anymore..."

"OK," Aang agreed. He then looked at Katara. "Are you sure you're all right?" Aang asked lovingly.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," Katara said softly as Aang got onto Jada and helped Katara up behind him.

The two horses slowly headed towards the forest and to the dirt road they were on yesterday, hoping they wouldn't run into that small fire nation troop. After what seemed to be hours of just walking in silence, Aang spoke up.

"Hey, look!" he said happily as he pointed down the dirt road. At the end of the trees, there was a wide, green grassland that stretched for miles and miles it seemed. Katara suddenly heard that loud voice again, coming from Jada.

"_Finally_, a place to actually run!" the voice said excitedly.

Suddenly, Jada reared up and neighed loudly. Aang gasped and quickly gripped her mane when suddenly, she took off at lightning speed towards the open plains. Shiloh followed Jada's idea and took off, too. Katara had her arms tightened around Aang's waist and was totally confused, but didn't bother asking Aang or Sokka if they had heard the voice because all they'd say is, 'no,' and 'are you sick' and things like that.

The two horses ran for a few minutes until Jada skid to a stop and freaked out, neighing uncontrollably and kicking her front legs around. Aang soon enough calmed her down, and she looked up slightly; she shifted her hooves in a worried manner. Katara quickly hopped up off of Jada and noticed something spotted and fuzzy lying on the ground. She stared at it as it fidgeted somewhat and whimpered. Katara cautiously walked over to it. It was about the size of Momo, if not smaller. Aang slowly stepped off of Jada and walked over to Katara as she picked up the odd little something.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, getting suspicious as he stared at Katara's back. Aang slowly stepped closer to Katara and frowned.

"Katara, what is it?" Aang asked, repeating Sokka's question.

"I wonder why Jada was so scared of it," Katara said softly as she still had her back turned to the two boys, Sokka still on Shiloh.

"_What is it?_" Sokka asked again, getting slightly impatient. Aang softly placed his hand on Katara's shoulder and turned her around slightly. Aang's eyes widened at the little something she was holding.

* * *

**A/N: **lol, I love cliffhangers. Please R&R! No flames

Mohalo ;)


	10. Kaimah

**A/N: **_(re-__write:__ 6/30/07) _Enjoy

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Ten - Kaimah**

Aang's eyes widened at what Katara held in her arms. The fuzzy little yellow thing yawned, showing little razor sharp teeth. It whimpered and snuggled into Katara's warmth. Katara smiled a gentle smile and cradled the small little something; instincts quickly set in and Katara was mothering the little fuzz ball in no time.

"It's a cheetah cub," Katara said excitedly as she gently began to stroke the little cub's furry forehead. Aang smiled and stared at it in awe; he then nervously looked around.

"Well, it's a cub…where's its mother?" Aang asked as he looked around, the wide, open plains stretching for miles, thought there was a forest behind them and to the right of them. There wasn't a single mother cheetah, or any wildlife for that matter, in sight.

"I don't know. We should keep her," Katara said calmly as she gently began to rub the precious cub's little nose.

"No, I don't want-hey, how do you know it's a girl?" Sokka asked. Katara frowned and looked down at the adorable cheetah cub she cradled.

"I-I don't know…I just kinda sensed it from her, like a feeling…a fact I already know," Katara smiled at Sokka.

"Without looking?" Sokka asked, getting confused; Katara nodded. She was a little confused at all these strange 'animal related' things that had happened all day. First, she hear the birds in the forest, and then the two horses, Jada and Shiloh, speak, and now she could sense things from this little cheetah cub. Katara looked up at Aang. He stared back, getting a little confused.

"She-she can't find her mother… she was abandoned," Katara said, like she'd known that for ages now.

"What? How do you know all this?" Sokka screeched, still sitting on Shiloh. He gently flailed his hands around.

"I don't know…forget it, I think I'm just tired-or something," Katara frowned as she looked down at the cub.

"Well, if the cub is abandoned, then we might as well take her; we can't leave her here to die," Aang said sadly as he looked about; he rubbed the back of his head.

Katara smiled and stared at the cub that yawned a big yawn, yet again. It quietly whimpered and chirped slightly before her little ear laid flat on he had in a relaxed manner.

"You're coming with us, Kaimah," Katara smiled.

"What did you call it?" Sokka asked quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aang asked softly, now beyond suspicious.

"That's her name," Katara argued as she snuggled little Kaimah close to her warm chest.

"Okay, did she tell you that or something?" Sokka asked, getting annoyed at her weird comments all today.

"N-no…yes…I don't know! It's like, I just know it somehow…" Katara said softly with a small smile as she tilted her head to look at little Kaimah. She then gently fiddled with her soft fur.

Aang looked at Sokka, getting confused. Sokka rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Whatever Katara…and I thought Aang was weird," Sokka said loudly.

Katara ignored his statement and looked around, noting that the sun was starting to set in the sky.

"Wow, today has gone by so quickly…" Katara said as she stared out into the distance; she still holding little Kaimah close to he for comfort.

"Yeah," Aang agreed as Appa slowly emerged from the forest. Aang ran over to greet him as Sokka got off of Shiloh and led him and Jada next to Appa, who was now calmly lying down to sleep.

Katara cradled the little cub in her arms before slowly leaning down and planting a little kiss atop her head.

"Kaimah… I like that name," Aang said softly as he stood next to Katara with a loving smile. Katara smiled and nodded.

"Me, too," she said softly as she stared down at Kaimah.

"Well…we should get some rest, we're going to be out all day keeping our eyes out for a market," Aang said as he began to walk over to the little fire Sokka made. Sokka was calmly sitting by the warm fire, eating an apple. Aang and Katara walked up slowly, with Kaimah in Katara's loving arms.

"Don't tell me we're keeping that thing," Sokka teased as he pointed to Kaimah, the little cheetah cub Katara held so close to her.

"Sokka," Katara complained as she snuggled Kaimah closer to her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he chuckled slightly as he finished his apple and unraveled his sleeping bag. Katara rolled her eyes and did the same.

She slowly crawled into her sleeping bag, still holding the little cub close to herself. Katara then yawned and lay on her side. Kaimah stood and stretched and walked in a circle before walking in a circle a couple of times more, making herself comfortable by Katara's stomach. Katara smiled and pet the little bundle of joy, enjoying the soft feel of her fur. She looked up and noticed Aang slowly lie down next to her. He rolled over onto his side and faced Katara. He smiled and stared at the little cub cuddled in Katara's warm sleeping bag.

"I think she likes you," Aang said softly. Katara smiled and stared at the little cub that slept soundly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Let's just hope her mother doesn't decide to arrive in the middle of the night," Katara giggled.

Aang chuckled and lay on his back, supporting his head with his hands.

"Well, goodnight," Aang said softly and sweetly. Katara smiled.

"Goodnight."

_- The next morning -_

Katara woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and happy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was out and shining bright as it shone down on the lush, green stretch of field they lay on. Aang was awake and playing with Kaimah and Momo; Katara smiled and slowly sat up, supporting herself with her elbows. She attentively watched Aang play with the two small animals. Kaimah suddenly pranced around, she cavorted with much happiness but she got a little too cocky with what she was doing. She bumped into Sokka, who was still lost in a deep sleep…but not deep enough.

Sokka sat up quickly and angrily.

"_Katara, get rid of it!"_ Sokka hollered as he pulled the covers over his head and mumbled non-repeatable things. Aang and Katara giggled as Kaimah, who was deathly startled by Sokka's loud voice and outburst, whimpered and scurried over to Katara, diving under the sleeping bag she was still in. Katara giggled.

"Aww, everything's alright, Kaimah," Katara said softly with a smile; she gently pat her small, furry head, "He didn't mean it."

"Of course I did," Sokka's muffled voice came from the sleeping bag. Katara rolled her eyes as Kaimah, all cute-like, inched her way out of the sleeping bag. She darted over to Aang; he smiled and pat her head. Katara slipped out of her sleeping bag and stood to stretch.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her upper arm. Katara gasped and looked down at her left, upper arm. There, seemingly delicately placed was a wooden dart sticking in her arm. Katara's eyes widened as she suddenly felt dizzy. All at once, everything went dark and she passed out; doubling to the ground without a single clue or explanation as to what was going on. Aang gasped and stood in attempt to catch her, when suddenly, a little dart whizzed by his face. He gasped and scoot away, hoping to dodge the darts coming from what seemed to be nowhere. He looked for the source, but before he had a chance to find it, he was hit with a dart, too. Aang fell to his knees, losing consciousness by the second. He groaned as his vision became foggy. He looked up and noticed a tall figure walking towards him; in no time, he was lost in a sleep he was unwillingly put into. As well as his traveling companions.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun…Cliffies…Gotta love 'em x) Please R&R! No flames. 

Mohalo ;)


	11. What Did I Do Wrong?

**A/N:** _(re-__write:__ 6/30/07)_ Hey all I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys totally make my day, it's so amazing. Much love to my reviewers and everyone reading my story Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter ****Eleven - ****What Did I Do Wrong?**

Aang slowly opened his eyes, feeling somewhat overwhelmed and, for some reason, very tired. He groaned and rubbed his bald head as he sat up. He then noticed he was in a little, clay hut of some sort, and thankfully, Katara and Sokka were with him. He sighed, relieved that his friends were safe.

He scoot over to Katara and gently shook on her shoulder; she was in some sort of deep sleep. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"A-Aang?" she mumbled as she sat up and rubbed the sand out of her eyes. "Where…where are we?"

"I don't know," Aang said softly with a frown as he woke Sokka up. He mumbled something and sat up.

"What's going on?" he croaked softly as he looked around.

"We were just trying to figure that out," Katara said softly as she attempted to make herself comfortable on the gross, dirt floor. Aang stood and walked around, noticing the gruesome skeletons hanging from the wall. Big sewer rats scampered away as Aang stepped close. He shuddered and scoot close to his two friends. Suddenly, Katara gasped and frantically looked around.

"Where did Kaimah go?" she questioned worriedly.

"I don't-" Aang didn't have the time to finish before a large earth kingdom guard stepped into the 'prison hold.' He pointed to Katara quickly.

"You…Come with me," he snapped in a deep voice that seemed to make your insides vibrate. Katara nervously looked at Aang before slowly stepping towards the man. Aang lunged forward and gripped Katara's hand tight.

"No, you can't take her, I-I…" Aang was interrupted.

"Don't fret, your girlfriend will be back in a minute," the guard snapped again before grabbing Katara's other hand firmly and pulling her out of the prison hold. Aang worriedly watched the guard close and lock the door. He then lunged towards the door, banging on it and kicking it, letting out desperate cries. Sokka quickly grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him away from the metal door.

"Aang, it's no use, just calm down," Sokka soothed. Aang panted slightly and angrily glared at the door. The two slowly sat down. Sokka stared at him; Aang glared at the dirt in between him and Sokka. Sokka frowned when he noticed tears forming in the young airbender's eyes. Sokka ten heaved a soft sigh sighed.

"Aang, she'll be okay, the guy said she'd be back," Sokka said softly as Aang wiped away a tear that escaped his eye.

"I-I just hate that lately she seem to be the one always in trouble…" Aang whimpered, "and-and I don't want something to go wrong, where we could be in an awful situation…I don't want her to…to…I just want to be the one that…I just-" Aang stuttered in between sniffles.

"…Oh, now I really see what's going on here," Sokka smiled big.

- - -

The earth kingdom guard led Katara into a large tent with a 'holy' tarp over it. The two stepped in to see another earth kingdom guard holding Kaimah by the scruff.

"Hey, that's my-" Katara was cut off.

"We know," the guy holding Kaimah snapped quickly.

Katara jumped, slightly startled by the man's loud, deep voice. She frowned slightly, yet there was a hint of anger.

"Can I have her ba-"

"Not just yet," the guy snapped again. Katara shut her mouth quickly and decided to keep it shut. She frowned as the man set the now struggling Kaimah into a little cage. The guy, still holding Katara's wrist, quickly shoved her towards the cage.

"Okay, now, if you really know this animal, you'll tell me what she's thinking," the man snapped as he pointed to Kaimah in the small, grungy cage.

Katara frowned and stared at Kaimah.

"I-I… don't-"

"Maybe she's not the one, general," one guy told the other, "Maybe our officials got the wrong girl..."

"No, I can sense it. The cheetah is an earth-type animal…We're earth-type people," the man snapped rudely to the other. "I can just tell, she's the one."

"I'm what?" Katara asked nervously.

"…Just tell us what the mutt is thinking," one guy snapped as he pointed again. Katara slowly averted her gaze to Kaimah. She stared into her sad, brown eyes and, for some reason, could sense something. Like Kaimah was telling Katara her feelings.

"She's…she said she's confused…confused as to why she's in a small cage. She doesn't like it at all, can I please just take her out of it please…please?" Katara begged, getting aggravated.

The guards looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"What? What did I do?" Katara asked nervously.

"You-you just read that cheetah's mind!" one of the guards said, getting excited.

"And that's only the first sign to all of this! She's the one, general! She is the one!" the other said.

"And then the other six animals! What if she-" the guard was cut of.

"Hold it! What are you guys talking about? I'm just a southern waterbender. That's it…nothing else," Katara said firmly.

"Wait until we tell the king," the guard said, ignoring Katara.

"_Hello?"_ Katara asked, getting frustrated.

_Gosh, any__one could sense that Kaimah is '__sad' and 'confused'__ and doesn't want to be in that cage,_ Katara thought angrily_. Although, she did tell me her name is Kaimah__…_ Katara pondered and smiled. _What if I am something more than just a southern water pheasant that happe__ns to be a master waterbender-__Hmm…_Katara pondered. She snapped back into reality once she noticed Kaimah desperately trying to pace around in the little cage.

"_Hey_, can I just have my cheetah and leave?" Katara snapped, interrupting one of them.

"Official, take her and the cub back to the prison holds with her traveling companions. Then, tell the king that we have found the Vyntresser."

"Yes, Sir," he said as Katara quickly grabbed Kaimah from the cage. She then was dragged out of the tent.

"Wait, wait, ow… Wh-what's-what's a Vyntresser?" Katara pondered. "Did I say that correctly?"

"Heh, you'll find out," the guy said before opening the metal door to the prison hold and shoving her in.

She frowned as Kaimah scrambled out of her arms. She was suddenly surprised to see Aang quickly throw his arms around her neck. Katara's eyes widened, but she smiled and returned the hug.

"I thought I lost you," Aang said softly as he tightened his grip around her.

"I'm here, and-and with weird news," Katara frowned as Aang slowly let go of her. She then smiled and tenderly placed her hand on his soft cheek.

"Thanks for caring about me," she smiled. Aang smiled big and slowly nodded in response. Sokka chuckled as he walked up.

"So, what's the news?" he asked.

"Well-the guards think I'm the…the…oh, what was that word, it started with a 'V'…" Katara pondered, "the Vyn…Vyny…Vynerest…Vyn…oh! Vyn, Vyntresser! Yeah, that's it!" Katara smiled big. The two boys stared at her.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"I-I'm not sure, something to do with…I think it was six other animals…including the cheetah, I don't know, I'm so confused, I don't even think they've got the right person…" Katara said softly as she rubbed her arm.

"But…you did say you heard birds in the forest, talking…and, you could read Kaimah's mind," Sokka smiled. "Maybe there is something else about you that's special…other than being a master waterbender who just so happens to travel the world with the long-awaited Avatar."

Aang smiled.

"Maybe…but they were anger at me…like they wanted answers immediately…what did I do wrong?"

* * *

**A/N:** And the story progresses Lots of questions…So little time… lol, stay tuned! Please R&R! No flames

Mohalo ;)


	12. Confusion

**A/N:**_(re-write 6/30/07) _Hey everyone! Thank you for reading and/or reviewing, I feel happy…and sorry if the story is a little confusing so far. Trust me, it'll get better. So anyway, here's Chapter Twelve for yah

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Twelve - Confusion**

Katara quickly paced the small area around her. Aang sat Sokka sat watching her saying things to herself. Sokka stifled little laughs as he pet Kaimah, who was sitting next to him. Aang sighed impatiently and rearranged himself on the uncomfortable dirt floor for the seventh time.

"Oh! I get it!…No, that can't be…it…um," Katara pondered aloud.

"Katara, what are you doing? Pacing and yelling random things won't get us out of here," Sokka said loudly, his voice reverberating off the walls. Katara stopped pacing for the first time in twenty minutes and fingered her lip in concentration.

"I'm just trying to figure out this whole thing…what on earth is a Vyntresser, and why are they saying that I'm it?" Katara said half to herself and half to the two boys staring at her. Aang slowly averted his gaze from Katara to Sokka. Sokka shook his head and shrugged slightly, also getting confused. Katara's pacing soon turned into wandering around the room. She continued to talk to herself.

"The guard said something about six other animals…a-and something else…" Katara rambled on. Sokka turned to Aang.

"She's lost it," Sokka mumbled with a slight chuckle. Aang frowned and stared as Katara, still strolling around the prison hold. She then slowly walked over to Aang and Sokka as she continued to argue with herself.

"Katara, I-" Sokka started, but was cut off.

"Uh! I don't get it! What is this all about?" Katara suddenly yelled, getting angry. Aang quickly reached up and grabbed Katara's hand, bringing her down into a sitting position on the ground.

"Just calm down, Katara," Aang soothed as he held her hands in his. "Just go back to the beginning and rethink this all out."

Katara stared at him before slowly nodding.

" Um…oh, do you remember that one morning, Aang?"

"What?"

"When I kept asking you if you heard those voices in the forest? You kept telling me 'no'…no one heard them but me…" Katara said softly. "They were birds…talking to each other…" Katara started to drift back into her thoughts.

_But how could I hear the birds' conversations? It's inhuman, it's…it's something no one can do,_ Katara thought.

"Katara, come back to me. Keep going," Aang giggled slightly as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"I uh…are-are you positive that you didn't hear those voices? Do you remember me asking you if you did or not?" Katara asked Aang.

"Katara, I didn't hear any voices, I don't know what you heard, but there were no voices," Aang said firmly.

"Yes, there were, I heard them… and then I heard Jada and Shiloh, they were…they were talking like…like humans, are you two sure?" Katara asked, getting frustrated.

"Yes," Aang and Sokka said at the same time. Katara sighed and slowly averted her gaze to Kaimah.

"Maybe I'm coming down with some sort of strange sickness," Katara mumbled, feeling somewhat annoyed.

Kaimah stood, stretched, and yawned. Katara stared at her attentively. The whole place fell silent before Kaimah lay down.

"I'm tired," Kaimah suddenly said in her mind. Katara's heart skipped a beat as she quickly got excited.

"_See!_ Did you hear that?" Katara yelled excitedly as she broke the silence.

"Hear what? Calm down, Katara," Sokka frowned.

"Kaimah just said, 'I'm tired.' Did you not just hear that!" Katara asked, once again getting frustrated.

"No," Sokka said. "You know, this isn't funny, Katara. Just stop playing and get back to reality!"

"I'm _not_ playing, Sokka, I wouldn't just tell you guys this if it wasn't true. You _HAVE_ to believe me," Katara frowned as she stared at Sokka.

The three were silent. Sokka stared as her, not believing that could hear the animals talking.

"…I can't," he said softly. "I mean, _no_ one can talk to animals. I mean, unless you _were_ one," Sokka said loudly.

"Oh what. Now you think I'm an _ANIMAL?_" Katara argued as she stood, fists clenching into as unforgivable grip on her dress.

"Maybe," Sokka snapped rudely as he crossed his arms.

"Uhg! That's it!" Katara yelled, storming over to the door and pounded on it. "_LET ME OUT!_" she yelled. Aang stood and ran to her, pulling her away from the door.

"Katara_, stop this_," he said firmly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She glared at Aang for a moment before her shoulders slowly slumped in defeat. She heaved a long sigh.

"You believe me…Don't you, Aang?" Katara asked softly. Aang stared at her. It was hard to believe, but he felt that Katara was telling the full truth. Why would she lie about something like this? She wouldn't. She wasn't. Aang sighed shakily and frowned.

"…You don't believe me, do you …its okay, I under-" Katara was cut off.

"No, no, I believe you," Aang said quickly. Katara smiled big.

"_Really?"_ she asked him as he released his grip from her shoulders. He nodded slowly and bested a smile.

"…Yeah, but I'm still a little iffy about it, though," Aang said softly. "I mean, talking to animals isn't just a power you got last night," Aang pondered. "I don't even think it's a power you can get in the first place."

"Aang," Katara complained, "I thought you believed me."

"I do," Aang said quickly, but he stopped himself from saying more. He sighed and looked down, a little frown etched across his face.

"…_No_ you don't," Katara said softly as she started to walk away.

"_Katara_," Aang said softly before quickly grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to him.

"…What," Katara said sadly, her hands still gripped in his.

"I believe you, Katara. I just don't see how it happened…you know, how you got that power," Aang said softly. Katara pondered.

"How _did_ it happen? One night I was fine and then the next day, I…" Katara stopped her ramblings and pondered. She thought back to the night before she started hearing the voices.

_What if…Aang caused this,_ Katara thought. Her curiosity growing into a _huge_ train of thoughts.

"You okay?" Aang asked. Katara ignored him.

_That kiss…maybe, maybe Aang…_Katara pondered. _Nah…he doesn't have the power to talk to animals, and you can't transfer powers from a simple kiss, can you?_

"Katara," Aang said softly.

_Can you?_ Katara thought before staring at Aang_. There's only one way to find out,_ Katara stated in her mind.

"Katara, are you alright?" Aang said, pushing Katara from her thoughts.

"Uh-um…" Katara stuttered, blushing slightly from her sudden idea.

_The only way to find out if Aang is doing this to me is to…kiss him again,_ Katara thought, liking the idea. Her face grew different shades of pink.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

_Though, I can't kiss him in front of Sokka…OH, who am I kidding, Aang isn't causing any of this, is he?_ Katara thought.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked loudly as he shook her hands slightly, them still being held in his hands. Katara snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katara said softly. "Uh, just forget it; I'm probably just getting sick or something."

Aang felt her forehead and slowly shook his head.

"Nope, you're fine," he said with a smile.

"Oh well…maybe it's just a phase I'm going through," she said softly as she looked over to Sokka.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked, just to make sure.

"I'm fine…but," Katara stopped herself.

"But…what?" Aang urged her to continue.

"…I'll-" Katara started before looking at Sokka. "-I'll tell you later…" Katara said, eyeing her brother. Aang caught on.

"Oh… ok," he said softly before the two slowly plopped down on the ground next to each other, sitting on the uncomfortable dirt.

Sokka and Katara argued some more before Sokka got bored and mentioned that he was going to sleep. Once Katara was convinced that he was asleep, she slowly turned to Aang.

"Ok, I have a theory," she told him softly as to not awake Sokka.

"To what?"

"To this whole talking to animals thing," Katara said in a whisper.

"Oh," Aang smiled. "Okay, tell me."

Katara sighed softly before looking at Aang square in the eyes. "Do…do you remember the night before I started hearing the voices?" she asked Aang. Aang smiled and blushed slightly.

"Y-yeah," he said softly.

"W-well, I think that…us k-kissing triggered this whole thing," Katara said softly.

"How?" Aang asked.

"I have no clue," Katara frowned, "but we won't know for sure unless…" Katara stopped nervously, suddenly feeling her heart rate accelerate.

Aang stared at her before finishing the sentence for her.

"…Unless we kiss again?" Aang whispered softly.

"Well…y-yeah," Katara blushed. "I-I mean, we don't have to," Katara said quickly and nervously, "if you don't want to…"

"No, it's ok…w-we can…to help you out," Aang blushed and smiled, liking where this was going. Katara leaned forward slowly, hoping it would work. She got close enough to him to feel his hot breath wearily wisp past her cheeks and nose. She smiled and gently pressed her lips against Aang's. He, loving this moment, returned the kiss gladly, but, before he got a chance to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. Aang opened his eyes, dazed somewhat, and slowly began to lean forward again.

He stopped himself, knowing that that kiss was supposed to be an experiment. He sighed softly and stared into her brilliant eyes.

"D-do you feel any different?" he whispered as he could feel his face heat up, his heart literally pounding out of his chest.

"N-no…" Katara frowned, but it soon turned into a small smile as her blush deepened. "Should…should we try it again?"

"…Sure," Aang whispered with a smile. The two slowly leaned closer to each other, neither ever feeling this much love towards each other before. Their little experiment was totally forgotten once their lips touched. Katara slowly pushed herself closer to Aang, her soft lips gently planted onto his in a loving way. Katara ever so gently slipped her soft hands into his and gave them a delicate, affectionate squeeze. They kissed for a few moments until the worst thing that could've possibly interrupted the two happened…Sokka woke up.

"Eh-Ahem."

Aang and Katara quickly pulled away and peered across the prison hold. Sokka sat, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, an angry look on his face.

_Ohh s__hoot__…_ Aang thought as he could feel his stomach clench and gather in his throat. His face immediately reddened with utter embarrassment and the fact that the two love birds were now discovered… He slowly prepared himself for the _'fireworks'_…And _a lot_ of 'em.

* * *

**A/N:** HA, Sokka's mad…lol, but he's always mad…at something. Huh, anyways…Please R&R! No flames

Mohalo ;)


	13. Didn't See That Coming

**A/N:** _(re-__write:__ 7/1/07)_ Here we go! x)

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Thirteen - Didn't See That ****Coming**

Aang sat next to Katara; literally trembling to the bone as Sokka slowly rose to his feet and crossed his arms. He menacingly strolled over to the two, an evil 'I'm going to kill you' look on his face. Katara, who was trembling with excitement a minute ago, quickly turned to a tremble full of fear. Once Sokka got too close for Katara's liking, she quickly stood and firmly planted her feet on the ground in between Sokka and Aang.

"No Sokka, d-" Katara was cut off.

"_WHAT_, might I ask, were you two doing?" Sokka yelled, his loud, getting-deeper voice reverberated off the cold prison walls.

"N-no Sokka! I can explain, see-"

"OH-ho, there's _no_ need for an explanation, I saw the _whole_ thing," Sokka yelled.

"_Sokka_, if you'd just listen to me, I-" Katara was cut off yet again.

"No," Sokka started as he quickly turned around and stepped a few yards away, "Dad told me to protect you, and that's _just _what I'm going to do," Sokka flung around and pointed an angry finger at Aang, "Katara, how could you actually go such lengths to _kiss_ Aa-"

Sokka stopped his angry ramblings and stared at the two at the other end of the prison hold. Aang slowly and nervously rose to his feet as Sokka glared at him. His evil glare on the young airbender soon died down as he averted his gaze from Aang to the dirt. Sokka heaved a long dry sigh, knowing this would happen sooner or later. The two benders would fall in love and leave Sokka hanging in the wind with no one to be with.

Sokka suddenly thought back to Yue. He loved her so much and would do anything to have her back right now. He sighed again, thinking that there had to be someone for everyone out there, and it just so happened that the two people that mattered to him most were meant to be. Sokka quickly looked up at Aang and frowned. The whole prison cell was in an awkward death silence. Aang had a little frown etched across his face, as if the two had done something wrong. It wasn't wrong for the two to kiss, but Sokka was just getting jealous because he couldn't do the same things with someone he loved.

Sokka then averted his gaze to Katara. Sokka frowned, knowing he had always been there for her, protecting her, keeping her from harm's way and making sure that she was all right. He never thought that he'd have to protect her from a boy anytime soon. This sort of thing had never happened before, and Sokka was fine with that. He hated the fact that, sooner or later, he'd have to let go of his little sister and let her make her own decisions in life, especially if it was to decide who she fell in love with.

Sokka, yet again, took another look at Aang and sighed. He knew the two were meant to be and that he was making a big deal out of something that was good and pure. The two were perfect, as if they completed each other, and Sokka knew that Aang was a good kid and wouldn't hurt Katara even if he tried. Suddenly, Katara's soft voice broke the silence.

"Sokka, I'm so-so sorry...I can explain, a-and I understand if you want to strangle me or-or kill-"

"No," Sokka said softly as he waved one hand in the air.

"What?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry," Sokka frowned.

"You mean-you're not mad?" Aang asked, his voice a little shaky.

"No," Sokka sighed as he stepped closer to the two, "What do you mean you can explain? I mean, I know what's going on, there's nothing to really explain," Sokka said, looking at his sister.

"W-well, yes there is," Katara said softly. "See, Aang and I think that he's doing all of this to me."

"Doing what?" Sokka asked.

"Letting me hear different animals talking," Katara said.

"How could he possibly be doing this to you? I mean, it's not like it's some sort of sickness you can catch from each other… is it?" Sokka questioned.

"W-well, yeah. I don't think it's a sickness. We think you can get it from…from kissing," Katara smiled sheepishly.

Sokka blankly stared at the two.

"It's not like_ everyone_ can suddenly hear animals talk right after they've kissed someone. This isn't normal, Katara. I think you're just making things up. Look, I understand that you and Aang have this thing for each other and- " Sokka stopped rambling and pondered for a moment. "Wait a second... if this is the first time you two have kissed, then Aang isn't doing _anything_ to you... remember, you started hearing the birds in the forest talk, like, two days ago. Aang couldn't possibly be the cause of this."

The three were silent for a moment.

"W-well, that... that wasn't the first time we've kissed, Sokka," Katara said nervously, hoping that Sokka wouldn't blow up. Sure enough, he did.

"_What?!_ How many other times have you two been at it! Is there anything _else_ you'd like to tell me about?" Sokka yelled, getting furious.

"No-no, Sokka, calm down, it was just one other time...the night before I started hearing things," Katara said softly to calm his nerves.

Sokka, thankfully, calmed down and looked at the ground.

"Oh-oh well, no sense arguing about it now, we have to find a way out of here," Sokka said, suddenly dropping the subject, as he walked to the other end of the prison hold and sat down.

Katara and Aang both shrugged and sat down next to each other. The three chatted amongst themselves for what seemed like hours. Kaimah made herself comfortable in Sokka's lap for the first time, considering she was a little scared of him. She eventually warmed up to him. Sokka gently pet her soft fur as he was completely lost in thought over the whole 'kissing' situation. It wasn't too long before Katara was acting weird again, resulting from the last two kisses her and Aang had. Katara took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled happily.

"Mmm, do you smell that?" she asked in a daze.

"Smell what?" Aang asked as he glanced at Sokka.

"I think the village that we're in is having a feast! Mmm, with meat," Katara smiled, still in her daze, which oddly enough made her look and sound a lot like her brother. The two boys looked at each other.

"I think we're getting somewhere," Sokka smiled.

"With what?" Katara asked as she continued to smell the air. It wasn't too long before Kaimah slowly wandered out of Sokka's lap; head high in the air, smelling the fantastic smell of food cooking.

"This whole... animal thing," Sokka chuckled. "I mean, first you can hear animals talk, then you can mysteriously read their minds, and now you can smell smells that not even I can detect!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're actually turning into an ani-" Aang was interrupted by Katara, who suddenly stood and shushed him. She pressed her ear to the large door.

"Do you hear that?" Katara whispered.

"Here we go," Sokka mumbled.

"Hear what?" Aang questioned as Kaimah clumsily moseyed into his lap and purred loudly. Aang gently pet her soft fur.

"Those voices... they're coming this way" Katara whispered.

"We can't hear or smell _anything_, Katara; these walls are like... ten feet thick. It's impossible even to hear an explosion on the other side," Sokka said loudly and sarcastically.

"Earth kingdom guards, there are two of 'em," Katara said softly before she backed away from the door, " They're coming, guys, this is our chance, we can run past them once they open the door."

"I don't know," Sokka said suspiciously, but, before he could continue, the large metal door opened.

"Wow, she's good," Aang smiled as he quickly stood and set Kaimah down. The guard stepped into the large prison cell, holding a large ring with golden keys attached to it. Before the guard could say anything, Aang did an airbending forum, causing the guard to literally fly out of the prison cell and hit the far wall outside of it. Dust clouded everyone's vision.

"C'mon!" Aang yelled through the large dust cloud that roiled up around everything, making it almost impossible to see. Sokka and Aang made it out quickly, but Katara was having some trouble with it. She stumbled around until she finally came to the door and ran for it. She suddenly stopped running and turned around.

"Kaimah!" She yelled as she darted back towards the prison hold that Kaimah was still in. Once she came fully into the prison hold, she took hold of Kaimah.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Katara flung around to see the large prison door had shut and locked on her. Katara sighed.

"_Just_ my luck," Katara said, getting aggravated. She set Kaimah down and ran to the door. She jerked on the handle until her hand throbbed. Katara then banged on the door and hollered.

"_Aang!_ _Sokka!"_ Katara yelled, praying that the two would come back.

_They have to notice that I'm not with them, _Katara thought.

Katara heaved a long sigh and plopped to the ground. Kaimah slowly strolled over to Katara and stared at her. Katara stared back before Kaimah let out a small chirp. She then made herself comfortable in front of Katara. Katara sighed and made herself comfortable too, not hearing or sensing any sign of Aang and Sokka coming back to get her, even though she did have faith that they would eventually come to get her.

After what seemed to be hours, Katara slowly reached out to pet Kaimah's soft, gleaming fur, but was stopped by a strange sensation in her hand. Her whole right hand and arm went numb. It hurt enough to cry, but Katara was more confused than hurt at the moment. Katara cringed and moved her arm and hand around but nothing seemed to work. It was all she could do until her left arm started to go numb.

Katara suddenly felt weak, faint, and light headed. She groaned and slowly lay down, knowing there was nothing else she could do about her state at the moment other than pray that the sudden numbing would go away. After about a couple minutes, Katara passed out next to Kaimah, who slept soundly.

- - -

"_Sokka!"_ Aang hollered over the wind as the two ran around the city, searching for an exit."Where's Katara?"

"I don't know! I thought she was behind _you_!" Sokka yelled over his shoulder. "Where's your bison whistle!"

"_That_ won't work on Katara!" Aang yelled, getting frustrated.

"Not on Katara, _Appa_, you _airhead!_" Sokka yelled as the two darted around corners, dodging Earth kingdom guards.

"Oh... Oh no, I think I left it on Appa's saddle!" Aang yelled.

"_Great_. That's _just_ what we need! Where's the prison hold? That's where Katara was last!" Sokka yelled as Aang caught up to him.

"This way!" Aang yelled as the two ran back to the prison holds.

- - -

Katara, after about a couple minutes, woke up. She groaned and looked around, getting dizzier by the second. She gasped and suddenly noticed that everything was green. Katara's eyes widened as she looked around. The dank, once gray, prison walls were now a dark, eerie green. Katara gasped and looked down, noticing Kaimah comfortably laid in front of her. Kaimah's fur, once a pretty light yellow, was now a light glowing, greenish-yellow. Her spots, once black, were now a dark brown.

Katara slowly rose to her feet but suddenly stumbled and fell back down. Katara groaned and looked around, noticing yet again that everything was out of color, and the ceiling looked higher. Katara frowned and was so confused that she couldn't even think. She groaned and looked at Kaimah before she slowly reached out to pet her. Katara froze to find that she didn't have a human hand. Katara gasped and jerked her arm away from Kaimah and shut her eyes tight

_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, I'm dreaming, just a dream,_ Katara repeated over and over before she opened her eyes and looked around again, noticing a small puddle of water a few yards away. Katara nervously inched her way over to it, stumbling and falling occasionally. Once she reached the small puddle, she peered into it. Katara let out a small yelp before she pushed herself backwards and accidentally did a few backwards tumbles. Katara shook her head in confusion and panted with fear, knowing for a fact that her reflection had never looked like that before.

Katara slowly looked down at her hands once more. She studied them, noticing that they were fury with black spots and razor sharp claws. Katara shook her head and looked around before she felt something rub against her. It was Kaimah. Kaimah purred loudly and continued to rub against Katara's arm happily. Katara quickly scoot away from her, scared half to death as to what was going on. She felt inhuman, different, like her human body was suddenly ripped away from her and changed into something else.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside the prison cell. Katara perked up and turned around as the large door suddenly opened, letting in enormous amounts of sunlight. Katara peered through the light to see Sokka and Aang scramble into the cell before they suddenly stopped and gasped.

_"Mutant cheetah!" _Sokka yelled as he pushed Aang in front of him for protection. "Kill It, Aang, and do it quickly… I've got a low threshold for pain!"

Katara slowly stood and stared at the two boys.

"You two got taller," Katara said as she strained her neck to look up at the two. "I'm _so_ confused…"

Aang stared at her, getting somewhat nervous as to what was going on. He stared down at the girl, he once knew to be human, in shock. He slowly made his way over to her as Kaimah pranced around happily.

"...Katara?" Aang asked softly in shock.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun…lol kind of a shocker, eh? X) keep reading to find out more! Please R&R! No flames.

Mohalo ;)


	14. Through A Dream

**A/N:** (re-write 7/1/07) Enjoy

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Fourteen - Through a Dream**

Aang nervously knelt next to the large cheetah. Kaimah was busy prancing around.

"Is that you, Katara?" Aang asked nervously as Katara looked at him wearily. Her eye color changed from a brilliant bluish to an electric green in this form.

Katara looked down and around her, probably more confused than the two boys staring at her were. She then quickly looked up at Aang and nodded. Aang shook his head slowly, totally out of confusion, as he gently pressed his fingertips to her furry cheek. Her soft yellow fur was as soft as the finest of silk. Her coat was dotted with what seemed like millions of little black spots. She had two large furry ears near the sides of her head, which were both drooped slightly in sadness.

Though she looked exactly like a normal cheetah, she had strange markings atop her head that ran down her back and to her hind legs. They were beautiful, yet not normally seen on a cheetah. Katara sighed.

"I knew something was up," she said softly.

"AANG don't TOUCH IT! It'll bite your hand off!" Sokka squealed as he quickly swept little Kaimah up in his arms. Kaimah squirmed about until she wriggled free of Sokka's grip and pranced back over to the large animal that looked exactly like her. She began rubbing herself against Katara's forearm, all cat-like, and she began to purr happily.

"I-I did, too, but I didn't think it would end up like THIS," Aang said, referring to Katara's last statement, as he gently worked his fingers down to her neck. Katara had, still delicately placed around her neck, her mother's betrothal necklace, but, in this form, it looked as if it was a collar. Aang quickly looked up at Sokka.

"...Th-that's KATARA!" Sokka hollered as he pointed.

"Hello? Where have YOU been?" Katara said loudly as she shook her head. Sokka suddenly knelt before her and pried her mouth open wide. Katara yelped as Sokka, strangely enough, looked about the insides of her mouth.

"WOW, I wish I had teeth like these," Sokka smiled as he gently poked one of Katara's razor sharp teeth. Katara quickly yanked her head away from Sokka.

"UH! That doesn't matter right now, Sokka! We've gotta get out of here!" Katara yelled.

"But-but you're a cheetah! How on earth are you going to get back to normal?" Sokka yelled as he and Aang stood. Katara attempted to stand, noting that she had four legs now, seeing as she had to learn how to use all of them.

"I-I ... don't KNOW, Sokka, let's just get out of here... I'll feel much safer once we're in the air on Appa," Katara said as she clumsily stood and looked around.

"Okay then! Let's get out of here," Sokka hollered as he quickly picked Kaimah up and ran.

Aang took off, not too far behind him. Katara froze and stared at the two boys running away.

_Ok, how on earth do I do this_...? Katara thought as she gingerly began to walk forward, moving each of her legs, one at a time. She walked at a slow pace until she felt comfortable. She made her feet move faster and faster until she was slowly jogging; it was quick enough to even catch up to Aang.

Katara, with each quick step, felt as if she had gotten the hang of running with four legs in a matter of seconds. Katara smiled, liking the feeling, as she picked up her pace. She, in no time, caught up with Sokka and, at lightning speed, darted past him.

"NO FAIR! You have four legs!" Sokka hollered behind Katara.

Katara giggled and looked ahead of herself. She felt as if her vision and hearing had gotten a hundred times better, even though she was slightly color blind in this form. The different sights were still more brilliant and vivid than anything she'd ever seen.

Her running pace became so quick as she and her two friends darted through the lone earth kingdom village, searching for a way out. Aang was far ahead of her, using his airbending to run remarkably fast. Katara smiled and pushed herself further until she caught up to him in no time. She darted her way around his legs and kept a fast, even pace in front of him. She then peered over her shoulder and glanced at him

"F-follow me!" She hollered over the wind. Aang nodded in reply as the two darted around the large village and lone people frantically scattered about it. She turned to look in front of her to see a mob of earth kingdom officials crowding her and Aang's way out. She quickly picked up her pace to as fast as she could run and charged towards the mob. All at once, she and Aang crashed through the dozens of earth kingdom officials and made it out of the village, straight into open grassland that stretched for miles on end.

Katara quickly skid to a stop and turned around in search for Sokka. He stumbled through the fallen mob and ran over to his two friends who were stopped outside of the village. Thankfully, he was still holding Kaimah, who was literally clutching to Sokka's dark blue kimono. Katara panted and looked around, bewildered as to what had just happened.

"W-wow! I can run faster than I normally could," Katara said as she looked up at Aang and smiled big, showing razor sharp teeth. Aang nodded in astonishment and smiled back.

"Even faster than me," Aang said happily. "Looks like you've got running down."

"Guys, cut the jibber jabber; we've gotta find Appa!" Sokka said as he started to walk in an opposite direction from the village the four were just in.

"He's right, let's go," Aang said as the two quickly followed Sokka to who knows where.

The three were out walking all day, having no idea where Appa went. They lost sight of the evil earth kingdom village quickly as they continued to walk nowhere. The sun was high in the sky, signaling that it was around early noon. Katara was starting to complain from the heat.

"Guys... I'm so hot," She mumbled as she slowly trudged behind Aang, walking at his pace. "I need water… or shade or something."

"Stop complaining! It's like, perfect temperature out here. There's no way you can be hot," Sokka called over his shoulder as Kaimah pranced behind him.

"Sokka, you have to remember that Katara has a fur coat now," Aang called to Sokka, who was ahead of him a ways. Sokka quickly turned around.

"...Oh yeah," Sokka smiled sheepishly as he continued to walk. He suddenly noticed something in the distance. Thankfully, it was Appa.

"Hey! I found--" Sokka was interrupted.

"Appa!" Aang hollered happily as he sped off.

Katara groaned in response and trudged in the lush grass by herself, the searing heat seeming to make every muscle in her body numb and hot. After about a couple of minutes, Sokka and Katara came up to where Aang, Appa, and Momo were. The two trudged up Appa's wide, fluffy tail and joined Aang on Appa's saddle. In no time, the six were in the air.

Katara plopped down beside Aang and groaned loudly as Sokka rummaged through his pack, searching for food. Katara stared up at the sky and pondered before she took a slow, deep breath.

"Well," she started softly to Aang, "I've never seen the sky GREEN before."

At this, Aang slowly looked up to the brilliant BLUE sky and frowned before he looked down at Katara in confusion, her head being gently rested on his leg as she lounged.

"What?" Aang asked with a small laugh.

"I-I think I'm slightly colorblind when I'm like this," she said softly with a frown. Aang smiled and wanted to test it out.

"Well, what color am I?" Aang beamed.

"Green," Katara stated with a groan.

"That's it?" Aang frowned.

"Well," Katara laughed, "what do you expect? You're not JUST green, well... I mean you're different shades of green, if that helps."

"That's sad…you can't see ANY color?" Sokka chuckled with his mouth full of a mango.

"I can see GREEN, for the last time," Katara said, getting annoyed. "When am I ever going to be back to normal?"

Aang frowned and stared down at her, not having a single clue as to how to get her human again. Though having a cheetah for a best friend was cool, Aang didn't want to end up falling in love with one. That would be weird. Aang sighed softly and bested a little smile.

"I don't know, but we know this is all happening for a reason," Aang said softly as Katara slowly closed her eyes and groaned.

"What could that reason POSSIBLY be?" Sokka asked, his mouth full yet again.

"Who knows, but something like this can't just happen out of randomness. Have you EVER seen anything like this happen before?" Aang questioned, motioning a hand down to Katara as he lightly placed his hand atop her furry head.

"No," Sokka mumbled as he took yet another bite out of his quickly diminishing mango.

Nighttime came quickly as the three tossed around ideas about how Katara could have ever so magically transformed into a large cat. None of the ideas, however, seemed reasonable or likely enough to be true.

Sokka fell asleep on Appa's head that night after steering Appa for a few hours through the endless sky. Aang and Katara fell asleep on Appa's saddle, Katara's head still gently rested on Aang's upper leg. Aang fell asleep in a comfortable and slouched sitting position so that Katara would be comfortable.

That night, Aang was sent to the Spirit world in his sleep. There he met up with Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi as his "non spirit" self slept next to Katara. In the spirit world, the two past lives seemed to answer all of Aang's, Katara's, and Sokka's questions about this whole mess. Aang attentively listened to what the two had to say.

"It's good to see you again, Aang," Avatar Roku said softly in his deep, calm voice. Aang stared at his past life with a little smile spread across his face.

"Roku, Kyoshi, I have a problem," Aang started as he glanced back and forth between his past lives. The two nodded in unison.

"We know," the two said softly at the same time.

"Can you help me? How do I get Katara back to normal? I don't want my best friend turned into a cheetah for the rest of our lives!" Aang yelled, getting frustrated at the possible fact.

"Calm down Aang. She will be back to normal sooner or later," Kyoshi calmly said.

"I mean, it's pretty cool that my friend is a cheetah, but still, guys! I didn't want this to happen. Right when things were getting good between us! Now I'll never love again, that's just the end of my life and… I'll bet you two did this to Katara! I bet you two got mad at-" Aang was interrupted.

"Calm down, Aang!" Roku said deeply, yet softly, "We didn't do anything to Katara, she'll be fine."

"How did she even GET this way anyway?" Aang said loudly, yet he was a bit calmer.

"It all started hundreds of years ago," Kyoshi began softly. "Alongside the Avatar, there was a special person just like him. This person was the Vyntresser. The Vyntresser was always born within the air nomads, never in water tribes, earth kingdoms, or fire nations. Only air nomads, for an unknown reason. That's just how it was."

Roku took the story from there, "The Vyntresser held special powers like that of the Avatar and would always be reincarnated, but not into the next element like the Avatar would normally be reincarnated. Like Kyoshi said, the Vyntresser was just born of the air nomads." Roku continued wisely, "The special powers this specific air nomad would have are amazing. The Vyntresser could change into any of the six animals, which held its element. Water, earth, fire, air."

"Wait, I don't get it. If there are four elements, then why are there six animals the Vyntresser can change into? What are the other two?" Aang questioned.

"You will find out later on your quest," Kyoshi said with a soft smile. "Katara is the next Vyntresser. She-"

"Wait a minute," Aang said quickly, holding his hands up in the air. " You just said the Vyntresser is born of the air nomads, the last time I checked, Katara is a _water_bender."

"Right. The Vyntresser cycle was said to be broken and never to be lived on again about hundred years ago, around the time you left the air temple to fend for itself, but some of its power rests in you, Aang." Roku continued, "You're the last airbender, therefore each Avatar before you held a little bit of the Vyntresser's powers. And, though they couldn't USE the Vyntresser's powers, it was still there, but barely."

"But-but how did Katara get those powers?" Aang questioned, already half-knowing the answer.

Kyoshi smiled at Aang lovingly and crossed her arms."You gave it to her through love," Kyoshi commented softly with a smile. "Air nomads are forbidden to fall in love with anyone, especially others out of their clan, but, seeing as you're the last air nomad, you don't have to worry about that rule. You can decide because there aren't others to tell you not to fall in love, really," Kyoshi said to him happily.

"So, you two are saying that I had some of the Vyntresser power in me?" The two nodded before Aang continued, "A-and I gave Katara that power?"

"Yup, see, this type of transferring powers thing has never happened before because the Vyntresser before Katara disappeared…therefore breaking the cycle," Roku said softly, in a sad manner.

"So, how can Katara get back to normal? You know, out of the cheetah form?" Aang asked softly, hoping that they knew an answer.

"That's for her to find out. Getting in and out of the animal forms take work. Over time, she'll figure it out, but I don't know how long that'll take," Roku said as a little frown made its way across Aang's face.

"So, the cheetah. What element does that represent?" Aang questioned as he looked at Kyoshi.

"There are four animals that represent the four basic elements, like Roku said. Katara will figure out the other two as she progresses," Kyoshi stated before she continued. "The cheetah represents earth. The cheetah is a very powerful, swift, and graceful animal, like its element."

"So…what are the other five animals Katara can change into?" Aang urged them to continue.

"That's for Katara to figure out on her own," Roku said with a small chuckle.

"Alright," Aang sighed, "but- but, how is she going to get in and out of the other forms?"

"It's a second nature to her now, Aang. She'll be fine," Kyoshi smiled whole heartedly to the young monk "Stop worrying so much; you'll give yourself wrinkles."

"Ok," Aang said softly with a small smile. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime, Aang," Roku smiled as Aang slowly returned to the physical world with his two traveling companions.

Aang slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple times as the soft sunshine shone down on him. Aang opened his eyes further and looked down, noticing Katara, cheetah form, with her head still gently rested on Aang's leg. Aang took a deep breath through his nose and let it out softly before he gently placed his hand on the side of Katara's soft, furry face.

"Katara," he said softly as he gently fingered her soft ear. Katara shifted slightly and slowly opened her eyes to see Aang looking down at her. Katara yawned big, showing her razor sharp teeth. Aang chuckled slightly as she sat up and looked around. Her fur was slightly ruffled from sleeping and she had a dazed, tired look on her face.

"Good morning," Katara commented softly as she turned to look at Aang. He smiled and straightened his sitting position so he was sitting in front of Katara.

"Good morning," Aang replied with a smile. Suddenly, the remembrance of the "dream" he had last night flashed across his memory. His heart skipped a beat suddenly as he quickly looked at Katara. He nervously bit his lip.

He was the cause of this whole thing just because he inherited some of the Vyntresser's powers from way back. Now, the girl he knew most was dumped with these strong powers just by the force of a few kisses and love. Nothing like this ever happened just because the Vyntresser, which was always an air nomad, could never fall in love. It was forbidden amongst those monks.

"You alright?" Katara asked softly as Aang nervously looked around. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sokka slowly peeked over Appa's head and blinked a couple of times.

"Sokka, I'm still Katara, I won't bite... I mean, now I CAN bite but I won't," Katara teased as Sokka slowly made his way onto Appa's saddle and sat next to Aang.

"I can never be too sure with you," Sokka said nervously. "I mean, we're sitting RIGHT in front of the fastest and most vicious land animal on earth!"

"The cheetah isn't the most vicious. They're actually the friendliest. I mean, how can you be scared of that?" Aang motioned towards Katara, who was sitting on her hind legs, ears perked up and a friendly, sheepish smile plastered on her face. Sokka grumbled and looked away.

"Whatever," he said softly as he nervously kept glancing at Katara. Katara rolled her eyes and ignored him for the time being.

"Aang, are you sure you're alright?" Katara asked softly.

"I'm-I'm fine but … I went to the spirit world last night and--"

"No wonder!" Sokka butted in. "Your arrows were all 'glowy' when I went to bed last night."

"Y-yeah, any who," Aang chuckled.

"What happened there?" Katara asked eagerly as she scooted closer to Aang.

"Well, I met up with Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi...turns out I'm the cause of this whole mess," Aang frowned. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"W-well, it's not a bad thing, Aang. I mean, I'm kinda liking this body. I'm fast, I'm always warm, I'm intimidating and scary… well, to Sokka anyway," Katara laughed.

"How did you do this to Katara?" Sokka asked before the two quickly looked at Katara. She was happily prancing around, chasing her tail. "A-and how do you get her back? This 'carefree' and 'happy-go-lucky' state she's in is scaring me," Sokka chuckled.

"Well, Avatar Roku told me she's the Vyntresser... evidently that's a person like the Avatar." Aang smiled.

"So, Katara has had past lives!" Sokka said loudly yet happily.

"Yup," Aang smiled.

"Wow, that's weird... Why am I the only normal one here?" Sokka complained.

"I'd give anything to be normal. But that's not the point. Anyway, I gave her these strange powers of the Vyntresser…evidently the Vyntresser was always born into the air nomads, and, seeing as the air nomads couldn't fall in love--"

"You kissed her and now she's the Vyntresser because air nomads can't fall in love, but you broke that rule 'cause, duh, you're the last one, and now our lives are thrown into utter confusion yet again..." Sokka said quickly and all at once.

"Yeah, something like that," Aang chuckled. "But she can change into five other animals. The first one is, obviously, the cheetah. The cheetah represents earth. There are three other animals that represent water, fire and air... the other two aren't elements but it makes sense for Katara to change into the animal it represents."

"Wow, so I can change into SIX other animals? Oh this is too cool... but Aang, how do I get back to normal, this form isn't what I want to be for the rest of my life," Katara said nervously.

"Roku said that you'd have to figure it out on your own. Sorry Katara," Aang frowned. Katara sighed and sat on her hind legs.

"Oh well, I kinda like this form. So, it's alright," Katara smiled. "I especially like scaring Sokka," Katara said as she glanced over her shoulder and looked at Sokka, who was rummaging through his bag for food again.

"Don't get too carried away," Aang smiled as Sokka stood and went to Appa's head.

"I won't," Katara fibbed with an evil smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy cow, this chapter took SO long to type... but that's all right. Chapter fifteen is on the way

**- Katara ****-**

Mohalo ;)


	15. Sokka's Instincts

**A/N:** (re-write : 7/1/07) Hey guys, I'm back with chapter Fifteen. Hope you all like my story so far.

**Pureangel86:** Your predictions were good, and your comments about the penguin made me laugh, literally I couldn't stop laughing. Lol. But I have all six animals planned out for Katara. If you want to keep guessing, you can. ( That goes to everyone) :)! And no, sorry, I'm not adding Toph to the story. Sorry if you were looking forward to her being in the story. I kind of like revolving the story around the three main characters. Notice, Zuko hasn't been mentioned ONCE... probably cuz I despise him. Lol NE WAYS, Thanks for reviewing!

That goes for everyone!

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Fifteen - Sokka's Instincts**

A few days had passed and Appa was landed in a large clearing of a forest. Aang was keeping Appa company as Sokka left in search for firewood. Katara vanished into the forest to do who knows what. It was early in the day, though, so she wouldn't get lost.

Katara happily pranced through the forest chasing a butterfly. She was headed back to Aang and Appa before a small sound behind her forced her to stop and investigate. She got low to the ground and peered over the forest brush and bushes. She noticed Sokka walking, holding no firewood, and muttering things to himself. Katara smiled and quickly scampered into a few bushes as Sokka walked by.

She smiled eagerly, loving the thought of the look on Sokka's face if she jumped out of the bushes. It was all going well until Sokka turned around and went in a different direction. Katara sighed and relaxed from her intense crouching position.

"Why do you have to make this hard for me Sokka…?" Katara grumbled to herself as Sokka walked away. Katara slowly inched her way out of the bushes and followed Sokka. She made sure she was not visible before she made deep, low, and vicious growling noises. Sokka quickly flung around nervously and looked around.

"K-Katara?" Sokka asked nervously as he looked around. Katara almost felt sorry for how helpless he looked, but she couldn't help the urge to scare him. Katara growled again and rustled some bushes to make it convincing. She could feel her fur stick on end from the anticipation of literally flying out of the bushes and freaking Sokka out.

"Oh come on instincts, don't fail me now, what do I do now," Sokka muttered nervously to himself.

"Katara?" He asked again shakily. He then pretended to be strong by pulling out his knife-like boomerang and holding it in front of him.

"I've got something sharp! Don't hurt or eat me; I don't taste very good" Sokka said nervously, slightly in a complaining tone. Katara attempted to hold in her laughter that seemed to grow with every word Sokka said. Katara got ready before she leaped from the bushes, letting out a loud growl before she dove into Sokka, who was frozen from shock and screaming for the heck of it. Katara laughed as she had Sokka pinned to the ground, her paws pressed to his chest. Sokka panted and looked up at his sister.

"You should've seen the look on your FACE!" Katara was laughing out of control. She then stepped off of Sokka and imitated him, screaming and falling to the ground.

"That was the highlight of MY day," Katara laughed.

"Very funny," Sokka muttered as he stood and brushed himself off, "I didn't find any firewood..."

Katara was busy rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Alright, we had our laughs let's just g--" Sokka was interrupted.

"-laughter-"

"C'mon Katara, it wasn't THAT f--"

"-loud laughter-"

"KATARA, I-"

"-even louder laughter-"

"I GIVE UP," Sokka yelled as he trudged through a few bushes, heading back to camp. Katara giggled and followed close behind him, accidentally giving him flat tires. It soon turned into purposely doing it. He sighed and sat down for the seventh time to put his shoe back on.

"You're really annoying me today," Sokka said as he eyed his sister. Katara was still laughing from the 'jumping from the bushes' incident. Sokka quickly stood and continued to walk. Katara gave him one last flat tire before he fixed his shoe and began to run.

Katara laughed; she loved a good chase. She quickly began to follow Sokka, though it was hard to go her fast speed while in a forest. She had to keep dodging bushes and trees and whatnot. She suddenly noticed Sokka enter a clearing in the forest where Aang and Appa were.

Sokka was running so fast that he tripped over a bush and landed right in the middle of the clearing, right by Appa. Katara was laughing too hard to concentrate on where she was going. She tumbled over the same bush Sokka tripped over and fell straight on top of Sokka. Sokka let out a long, loud groan.

"I hate you," he teased as Katara began laughing all over again.

"What are you two doing?" Aang asked with a little laugh from the sight of the two.

"Scaring Sokka, it's WAY too much fun… wow, I'm really tired," Katara giggled as she got off of Sokka.

"Try having a fully grown cheetah follow you through the woods while you're searching for firewood...and then, try having a fully grown cheetah jump out from the bushes and scare you half to death... And THEN--"Sokka was interrupted.

"I think Aang gets it," Katara laughed as she climbed up onto Appa's saddle. Aang laughed as the two peered over the back of Appa's saddle.

"Why were you getting firewood? It's not even dark out. I said look for WATER, not firewood," Aang laughed. Sokka blankly stared at the two before he heaved a long sigh and trudged up Appa's tail, muttering non-repeatable things.

"Ok then, air boy, Mr. Know it all, YOU go look for water," Sokka groaned and plopped down on Appa's head.

"Ok," Aang said cheerfully as he jumped off of Appa's saddle and vanished into the forest.

"Show off," Sokka grumbled. "YOU," Sokka pointed an angry finger at Katara," I'm so mad at you I could-- I could--"

Katara eagerly stared at him with a big smile, waiting for him to finish his 'threatening' remark.

"…I can't even explain," Sokka quickly looked away.

"Oh be quiet," Katara laughed before Aang came rushing back to the two with Katara's canteen full of fresh water from the forest. Sokka sighed loudly and plopped down in the middle of Appa's saddle. Aang and Katara laughed as Aang quickly climbed up onto Appa and handed Katara her canteen. Aang triumphantly walked to Appa's head.

"Yip Yip!" Aang called happily before Appa took to the beautiful morning sky.

Sokka sulked at the back of Appa's saddle alone as Aang and Katara happily sat with each other on Appa's head. He debated with himself on how he could get Katara back. For the past couple of days, all she'd been doing was scaring and pranking Sokka whenever she got the chance.

"Her and her 'cheetah' form," Sokka mocked above a small groan as he stared up at the sky.

He felt as if Katara was now more open and carefree in the cheetah form. She was a lot more energetic and playful, especially around Aang and when it came to scaring Sokka. He felt as if she enjoyed it so much that she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Sokka heaved a long sigh as he began to think of ways to avoid Katara while alone and when she was not in sight. He also thought of ways to get her back.

"Methinks," Sokka smiled evilly and tapped his fingers together.

- - -

"That was so much fun, you have no idea," Katara smiled as she made herself comfortable on her side next to Aang. He looked down at her and smiled.

"What was?" Aang smiled eagerly, urging her to tell him.

"Scaring Sokka. I jumped out of a few bushes and pounced on him. I could've sworn he wet himself," Katara laughed.

"You're probably right," Aang teased as he looked out to the morning sky before he continued, "but you had better be careful."

"What?" Katara asked softly as she looked up at him curiously.

"Well, you've been pranking him since the day you became this way, the cheetah form, and, if I were Sokka, I'd want revenge," Aang chuckled. Katara froze at his last word.

"R-revenge?" Katara asked nervously.

"Yeah," Aang laughed, "-but I won't do anything to you. The only person you've been bugging is Sokka. We're cool," Aang smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, but… eh, I don't want to be pranked," Katara frowned.

"Then stop pranking him," Aang laughed. Katara thought for a moment before she sighed and lay down close to Aang, who sat up and gazed at the beautiful sky.

"Guess you're right," Katara sighed as she gently closed her eyes and fingered Appa's soft fur by her head. Aang shook his head slightly and chuckled. Katara looked up at him and smiled.

"What's so funny?" She complained as she starred at him.

"Nothing," Aang continued to laugh as he looked down at Katara.

"Aang," Katara whined, " Sokka's going to kill me."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Aang laughed with a smile.

"...Aang I--"

"HEY GUYS" Sokka said loudly over the edge of Appa's saddle to freak Katara out. Katara jumped slightly before she scooted closer to Aang.

"Save me," she whispered to him. He just continued to laugh. "This isn't funny," she whispered again.

"Yes it is," Aang chuckled as Sokka sat on the other side of Katara who was laid really close to Aang. Aang sat in a comfortable Indian style, laughing his head off. Sokka noticed Katara lay next to Aang, her paws over her eyes, and she was biting her lip nervously. Sokka joined Aang in loud laughter.

"What's your problem Katara?" Sokka asked with a small laugh.

"N-nothing," Katara said as she lifted her head and arranged her paws before her. Sokka and Aang eyed her in silence.

"Nothing's wrong, now stop starring at me," Katara demanded. Sokka rolled his eyes and looked away. Aang chuckled and continued to stare at Katara. Katara nervously looked at Aang and frowned. She mouthed to him 'help'. Aang smiled and shook his head before he grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Katara bit her bottom lip and glanced at Sokka nervously.

"You'll be fine," Aang smiled as he placed a hand on her furry shoulder. Katara shook her head quickly and stood before she vanished to Appa's saddle. Once Sokka was sure she was out of hearing distance, he scooted closer to Aang.

"Help me get her back," Sokka whispered, careful not to be too loud, for he knew Katara's hearing had gotten A LOT better.

"I knew you'd say that," Aang smiled.

- - -

A couple of hours passed and Appa was already tired of flying. Aang let Appa land in a large field with a few scattered trees and a small pond. It was perfect for Sokka's revenge. Katara happily pranced around and chased birds.

Aang attentively watched her, thinking she's never acted so energetic and open like this before. She was either calm with Aang, stern and loud with Sokka, or concentrating hard when she was waterbending. Since she'd done just about all of those today, besides water bending, which she couldn't do anyway, she felt she had free time to do what she pleased. The cheetah form really made her open up, change into something different and crazy. Like a wild side she'd never revealed until now.

Sokka sat with Aang as the two discussed Sokka's revenge plan. Katara, who was basically on the other side of the pond, couldn't hear them.

"What is she doing?" Sokka asked with a small laugh as the two stared at the cheetah far away.

"I-it looks like she's playing with either a flower or… or a very oddly colored butterfly... or bird or something, I can't really see her," Aang chuckled. Sokka rolled his eyes and relaxed a little.

"Girls..." he sighed, "They're so weird, you know?"

Aang didn't answer him. He continued to watch Katara have fun playing with the colorful object she was playing with... whatever it was. It was all until Aang noticed her rise to her feet and take off at a high speed with the colorful little something in her mouth.

"Here she comes," Aang said as she ran up Appa's tail and dove onto Appa's saddle happily.

"Look what I found!" Katara said, muffled, as she held a colorful, and ripped, piece of paper in her mouth. Aang gently took it from her and read what had to be said on it.

"There's a festival nearby, we should go!" Aang said happily as he handed the paper to Sokka.

Sokka read it in silence before he handed the paper to Aang and sighed.

"Tomorrow, I'm not in a festive mood right now," Sokka mumbled as he relaxed against Appa's saddle.

"...Alright," Aang said happily as he handed the paper to Katara, "maybe there'll be a bender that could teach me some stuff, you know?"

Katara nodded happily and smiled at him before she looked around and noticed the sky was getting darker. She sighed softly, feeling like she had used all her energy up. She scooted closer to Aang and sat next to him, hoping to relax some.

- - -

Later that night, the three fell asleep on Appa's saddle. Katara was cuddled with Aang, and Sokka was sound asleep on Appa's head. Katara slept peacefully until a loud splash in the pond woke her up. She nervously looked around and noticed Aang sound asleep next to her. Katara quickly got to her feet and faced the pond nervously, getting somewhat scared.

She slowly and stealthily made her way off of Appa and crouched down low next to him. She inched her way to the frozen pond. There wasn't so much as a ripple in the dead, eerie water. The whole place was dark and the moon wasn't out that night. Thankfully, Katara had the eyes of a cat so she could see in the dark. She nervously scanned her surroundings, which consisted of the lake, a few scattered trees, and miles of grassland.

Katara nervously untensed from her low crouching position. She headed back to Appa, swearing that she heard a loud splashing noise in the lake. Katara shrugged if off until she heard loud, eerie grunting and growling noises behind her. Katara quickly turned around, fur stuck on end, claws extracted from her paws.

She suddenly saw a large figure, muddy and dripping with lake-water, creep out of the lake and walk towards her. Katara gasped and froze, not knowing what to do. The...thing crept towards her, dripping with mud and nasty lake leaves and whatnot. Katara's whole body tensed before the thing made a loud grumbling and grunting noise.

Katara's fur stuck on end before she scampered away, screaming, knowing she couldn't protect herself. She couldn't water bend while she was a cheetah. She jumped into a nearby bush and trembled until she suddenly heard loud laughter.

Sokka.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this moment kind of... ended, LOL I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible, it's a miracle I even finished this one. Please R&R! I'd love it greatly:)

**- Katara ****-**

Mohalo ;)


	16. Toru

**A/N:** (re-write: 7/1/07) yeah man, I'm back! Now read :)

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Sixteen - Toru**

Katara opened her eyes, shocked somewhat and peered out of the bush. She noticed Sokka cleaning mud off of himself, laughing his head off.

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled angrily as she stood.

She suddenly noticed that something had changed. She looked down quickly to find that she had two feet, two hands, no paws nor tail, or spots. Katara looked up and smiled. Sokka had completely scared her out of the cheetah form!

"SOKKA!" She yelled again, this time happily.

"I know I know you're mad at me and--" Sokka stopped talking before Katara stumbled over to him, human form, and embraced him in a BIG hug.

"You're- you're back to normal! How did that happen?" Sokka asked as Katara pulled away.

"You scared me out of it I guess..." Katara smiled. "THANK YOU I love you so much! I have to tell Aang!" Katara said happily as she quickly ran off. Sokka heaved a long sigh.

"I was supposed to do this to make you MAD, not happy," Sokka called. Katara ignored him and disappeared onto Appa's saddle.

She felt totally overjoyed to have her normal body back. Her own clothes, her own hair, no fur, and no difficulties of walking on four legs. Although she was back to normal, it took her a few moments to actually get used to it.

Katara eagerly knelt next to the young airbender snoozing the night away. She smiled and tenderly shook him awake. Aang grumbled and opened his eyes slightly. He gasped, noticing Katara was back to normal.

"Katara?" Aang asked softly. Katara happily nodded as Aang sat up and quickly embraced her in a large hug. Katara smiled and hugged him back before Aang pulled away.

"How are you back to normal?" Aang asked, getting confused.

"Sokka scared me and--"

"I was supposed to make you MAD," Sokka cut in loudly as he trudged over to the two. "Do you get it? I was supposed to scare you, like what you've been doing to me for the past two or three days, and you get all happy!"

"I would be happy, too, Sokka, you got her back to normal!" Aang said happily.

"Great... " Sokka grumbled.

"Sorry, Sokka, I didn't mean to ruin your plan. I didn't think you'd have to scare me to get me out of the cheetah form," Katara smiled. "You had me going to a moment there, u-until you started laughing that is."

Aang and Katara giggled as Sokka pouted.

"Thank you, Sokka," Katara smiled at her brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, you two," Sokka said as he returned to his spot on Appa's head.

"Goodnight," the two called. Katara happily turned to Aang and smiled big. The two happily stared at each other for a moment before they hugged one another again.

"I'm glad you're back to normal," Aang said softly as he gently tightened his grip around her.

"Me too. Though I did like that form; it was fun being something different for awhile," Katara smiled as Aang gently pulled away and yawned. Katara gently slipped her hand into his and pulled him over to a cozy spot in Appa's saddle. Aang lay down and yawned yet again before he mentioned that he was tired. Katara nodded in agreement as she grabbed a large blanket from the back of Appa's saddle. She slowly laid down next to Aang before she draped the warm blanket over the both of them.

Aang cuddled with it, a small smile spreading across his face as he attempted to sleep. Katara made herself comfortable next to Aang, under the blanket, before she stopped fidgeting and sighed. She stared at Aang for a moment before she leaned forward and gave Aang a little kiss on the cheek. Aang smiled big and opened his eyes. He gazed at Katara through the night air.

"Goodnight," Katara smiled softly.

"Goodnight," Aang sighed as he quickly and happily fell asleep in Katara's close, and human, presence.

- - -

The next morning, the three landed Appa on a small island in hope of finding a town with a market or something from where they could buy supplies for their long journey.

The island held a small village a few miles away from the beach.

They eventually found a little shop in the village that had all the food and supplies they were looking for. Sokka declared that he was going to go look at a weapon store across the way and see if he could find anything he liked. Disinterested, Aang and Katara stayed together to do the rest of the shopping that they needed to do.

Aang and Katara were lost in a good conversation until someone walked up and stood a couple feet in front of Katara. Katara slowly stopped telling Aang something and turned her head. Standing there was a boy around Sokka's age. He had jet-black hair that delicately draped in front of his forehead and face slightly and he had beautiful green eyes that shimmered in the light.

He wore a workers uniform. Obviously, he worked in the store of which Aang and Katara were in. Katara froze and stared at him for a moment before he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Toru, is there anything I can help you with?" Toru asked Katara, not fully noticing Aang. Katara slightly went googly-eyed before she quickly shook her head bashfully and looked down.

"N-No, thank you." Katara said softly. Toru smiled.

"Well, I'm over there if you need me," he smiled as he walked off. Aang frowned and stared at Katara as he raised one eyebrow.

"That was odd," Aang chuckled. " Notice, he only came to us when there are about thirty other people here."

"Yeah. T-that's weird," Katara said as she frowned and looked at Aang. "No matter, he was just being nice."

As Aang and Katara continued to shop, Toru kept coming over and idly chatting with Katara, ignoring Aang fully. After a while, Katara and Toru walked off together, leaving Aang slumped in a chair in the store all by his lonesome.

After about an hour of glaring at the two across the way, Katara happily strolled over to Aang who was still sloppily slumped in a chair, holding a bag of the food he, Katara, and Sokka needed for their journey.

"Have fun?" Aang asked in a slightly angry tone. Katara frowned.

"Y-yes. But come on, let's go find Sokka," Katara smiled as she gently slipped her hand into Aang's and helped him up. Aang smiled softly as the two walked out of the store and to the weapon store across the way.

They instantly found Sokka looking at a wooden boomerang happily. He was with a store worker who was telling him about the boomerang. Sokka was, not surprisingly, the only customer in the small, run down weapon store. Katara and Aang walked in and hung out by Sokka who was going frantic about how cool the boomerang was.

After a while of just standing around, waiting for Sokka to get over the boomerang, Toru stepped into the store and walked over to Aang and Katara.

"Hey, Katara," Toru smiled. Aang instantly frowned and glared at him when he wasn't looking.

"Hi, Toru," Katara smiled. She was starting to get somewhat annoyed of him. As cute and nice as he was, he was still a little clingy.

"Hey, I want to show you something. I have an hour break from work," Toru smiled eagerly, motioning toward the door.

"O-Okay," Katara bested a smile and turned to Aang. "I'll be right back."

"That's what you said last time," Aang grumbled. "Oh but don't worry about me, go have fun," he said, slightly sarcastic and annoyed.

Katara frowned as she and Toru left. Katara kept glancing over her shoulder to catch glimpses of Aang to see if the sad and "I'm bored" look left his face. It didn't. Katara almost felt like running back to him, but she decided to stay with Toru just to see what it was that he wanted to show her.

- - -

"Wow, Toru, this is so beautiful," Katara smiled. The two were standing on a small bridge by a beautiful pond. They were beyond the city limits and they had been walking for about a half an hour now.

A few stray turtle ducks swam about in the somewhat clear water, making soft quacking noises as they happily flapped about.

"Yes, I thought so too," Toru smiled. "But you know what else is beautiful?"

Katara nervously looked at him. She knew his answer, but she pretended that she didn't.

"N-no, what?" Katara said softly.

"You," Toru smiled.

"Thanks Toru," Katara said, feeling somewhat odd that an almost perfectly good stranger, or someone she'd known for about an hour, was saying she was beautiful and giving her "looks". Katara started to feel uneasy as Toru started to move closer to her.

- - -

"Aang, where did Katara go?" Sokka asked as they were finally out of the lone weapon shop.

The two moseyed around town for some time.

Sokka gently pet Kaimah, who was resting in his arms. Momo was perched on Aang's shoulder happily as he murmured in his little language.

"She left with some guy," Aang said blankly as he slowly looked away and avoided eye contact with Sokka. Sokka frowned and quickly looked at Aang.

"Who?" Sokka asked.

"Don't know, some guy named Toru..." Aang frowned. The thought of Toru put an even bigger damper on his day. "He and Katara met in the store we were in a while ago."

Sokka noticed Aang's mood shift from slightly happy to sad. He chuckled wholeheartedly for Aang and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Aang," Sokka smiled. "She'll come back and then we can get out of here."

Aang nodded and looked around.

"I'm going to go look for her, okay?" Aang asked as he handed Sokka the bag of food. Sokka nodded as Aang walked off slowly, his shoulders slightly slumped with sadness.

"I'll be with Appa!" Sokka called.

Aang waved one hand in the air to signal that he heard him. He groaned inwardly as he was stuck holding a medium sized jug of water. The soft pottery it was made of made it slip in his hands. He let out a loud groan as he adjusted it for the tenth time. He slowly came to a small pond, obviously the city limits. The rest of the island was grass and a few stray mountains. Aang sighed and looked around impatiently, hoping to find Katara somewhere on this dang island.

- - -

Katara was getting more nervous by the second as Toru scoot closer and closer to her. Katara slowly attempted to scoot away but Toru noticed and quickly caught Katara in an awkward embrace in his arms.

Katara's eyes widened with shock as she nervously stared up at Toru. He slowly began to lean forward in attempt to kiss her, but Katara instinctively moved her head backwards slowly, feeling very uncomfortable. She almost felt as if she forgot how to move, scream, and even waterbend, even though her element was in clear view under the bridge before her.

She almost felt as if she should lash out and hit Toru for invading her personal space. She didn't even like him and felt more uncomfortable around him by the second. The thought of Aang suddenly flashed across her mind. She knew for a fact Aang would never get THIS close to her. At least not this early into their relationship anyway. She did have to admit to herself that Toru was very cute, but Katara didn't like him for any other reasons. Not the way she loved Aang.

- - -

Aang sighed for the hundredth time and slowly strolled onto a large bridge by the pond to find none other than Katara and Toru.

Toru's hands and arms were tightly wrapped around Katara's waist, his lips inches from hers, her body pressed against his. Aang gaped slightly as he felt as if he lost all control of his body. His stomach churned at the sight of Katara wrapped up in some other guy's arms.

He shook his head and slowly let the jug he was holding slip from his shaking hands. It shattered by his feet, making the water inside of it splattered everywhere. He froze at the image of the two people before him.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, how sad… next chapter should be good

**- Katara ****-**

Mohalo ;)


	17. Only You

**A/N:** (edit: 7/1/07) OK, so I'm really annoyed.

I absolutely HATE the -out of the blue- idea that some people actually think Aang and Toph are going to get together!

That's such a weird idea. I mean think about it, all Aang and Toph have been doing once Toph joined the group is fight…. Like, Water and Fire are opposites and obviously wouldn't get along; Earth and Air are opposites... HINT. I mean sure, maybe the two will come to know and like each other as friends but actually hook up!? I absolutely cannot picture it. Probably because I'm too caught up with the fact that sooner or later Aang and Katara will get together which by the way needs to happen SOON or I'm going to explode.

I think I've already done a good job of doing that so far.

Does the way some people are placed and positioned with knocked out from being so tired in the end of an episode actually determine the two are destined to be? HA. Now that's funny.

Sorry to ramble, on with the story, it should change my grumpy mood.

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Seventeen - Only You**

Katara suddenly heard a loud shattering noise to the left of her. Thankful that something distracted her from the little awkward moment between her and Toru, she quickly turned her head to see the source of the noise only to find none other than Aang.

There were shattered pieces of pottery by his feet and a large puddle of water. The look on his face was a mixture between shock, sadness, and betrayal. Katara's eyes widened as she stared at Aang. She was still uncomfortably pulled close to Toru, his arms dangerously wrapped around her lower waist.

"Aang," Katara breathed softly as she frowned.

"Who?" Toru asked loudly, shoving Katara from her worried thoughts as she stared at the motionless monk a couple yards away. Katara quickly shoved on Toru's chest and pushed him away from her. Toru let go of his strong grip on Katara.

"Oh, his name's Aang," Katara said loudly with a big smile to Toru. "Nice guy really, I've known him for about a year now, really sweet, respects my personal space," she yelled with emphasis before she took a deep breath and continued, "you should meet him." Katara said this loudly and sarcastically, only to turn and find that Aang had run off.

"Shoot," Katara said before she turned back to Toru. "This whole... thing isn't going to work out because I have a... b-boyfriend! Yeah, Believe it or not, sorry... BYE," Katara yelled as she ran off, eternally thankful that Aang showed up, yet a little disappointed that he HAD to show up at the worst time. She knew she'd have to explain everything to him and hoped he'd understand.

Katara darted around people quickly, hoping to catch up to Aang, while he quickly disappeared into the thick crowd.

"A-Aang!" Katara yelled frantically as she ran about, swearing that she saw him a couple of times through the buzz of crowd.

She ran as fast as she could out of the village and to the beach where Appa and Sokka were. She panted, and she noticed Sokka perched upon Appa's saddle, a confused look on his face as his sister emerged from the village.

"Where's Aang?" Katara panted as she stared at her brother. Sokka pointed to the small forest that went around the backside of the village. Katara instantly took off before she heard her brother's voice behind her.

"What's going on?" Sokka yelled. Katara sighed loudly.

"I'll tell you later!" Katara hollered over her shoulder as she vanished into the forest in which Aang had supposedly run into.

Katara nervously looked around, desperately searching for Aang. She called his name a few times until she heard something behind a few trees and bushes. Katara walked in the direction of the noise until she came to a large clearing in the forest. Katara instantly noticed Aang on his hands in knees; he had most evidently fallen.

Katara quickly stepped over to him. She frowned, knowing he wasn't clumsy but graceful with things, so it almost startled her to see Aang resting on the ground from falling. The sight of Katara in Toru's arms must've really torn him to pieces. Enough to where he couldn't even concentrate on where he was going.

Aang, noticing Katara's presence, clumsily attempted to stand but scoot backwards instead. Katara quickly put her hands up.

"No, Aang, let me explain," Katara said quickly, Aang seemed to un-tense, yet he had an emotionally hurt look on his face.

"What is there to explain? I saw you kiss him," Aang yelled angrily.

"AANG, that's not what happened," Katara said loudly as Aang slowly pushed himself to his feet. "We didn't kiss, in fact, I didn't even WANT to kiss him. I don't even like him, let alone KNOW him!" Katara yelled, defending herself. "You know that Aang."

Aang stared at her, feeling a little bit better about the situation, yet he still had his doubts. Katara felt so sorry that Aang had to see all of that take place. It made her heart heavy to see Aang so let down and disappointed. She knew that Aang loved her so much and Katara felt the same. She wouldn't let anything come in between the two.

Aang sighed angrily and slowly made his way over to a lonely tree stump in the middle of the clearing. He sat down harshly and hung his head as he stared at the ground sadly.

"J-just go back to Toru, I don't care," Aang said softly. Katara frowned and stepped closer to Aang. He was sitting; his body slumped as if he looked like he'd given up hope or something. Katara almost wanted to burst out with laughter, knowing this whole thing was a big misunderstanding.

"No, I don't like Toru, why would I want to go back to him?" Katara asked as she stood in front of Aang. Aang shook his head and took a deep breath before he sniffled. Katara was taken aback. Aang was crying? He never cried, in front of her anyway. She always pictured him as a person who wouldn't cry about this type of thing. The image of her in someone else's arms must have really crushed him and hurt him a lot for him to actually cry about it. It wasn't hysterical crying, though; it was just tears.

Those tears were now visible as they hit the dirt below Aang. Katara frowned as Aang sniffled again.

"A-Aang, I--"

"Just go. I don't care. Go back to the moment I so rudely interrupted you from. Go kiss the guy you've been wanting to kiss, now," Aang said softly as he motioned for Katara to leave. He attempted to avoid eye contact with her. Katara stared at him for a moment before a small smile made its way across her face. She shrugged slightly as she stared down at Aang; he was still sitting on the tree stump.

"Alright," Katara said softly before she gently slipped her hands into Aang's. She slowly pulled him up from the uncomfortable sitting position he was in and smiled at him as the two stood in front of each other. Aang stared at Katara, his cheeks a little wet and his eyes slightly red

A lone tear trickled down Aang's cheek before Katara gently wiped it away and stared into Aang's brilliant, gentle eyes. She smiled and gently worked her arms around Aang's neck loosely before she slowly leaned closer to Aang until their noses slightly touched.

Before Aang knew it, he was sweetly caught in an amazing kiss with Katara. Aang relaxed somewhat in Katara's loose grip before he gently rested his hands on Katara's hips. He gladly kissed her back, feeling slightly stupid for getting so worked up for nothing. Katara pulled away after a few seconds and gazed into Aang's eyes happily. The two were silent for a few moments, staring at each other, lovingly, in each other's warm embrace. Aang could feel his face heat up at her gentle touch, but he tried his best not to look weird.

"I don't love Toru," Katara reassured softly with a small laugh.

Aang sighed softly and felt as if he couldn't take his eyes away from Katara's.

"I love you," Katara said gently with a small smile. Aang relaxed and smiled a little before Katara continued.

"And only you."

* * *

**A/N:** Whee… That made me feel better. Sorry for exploding at you all at the beginning of this chapter, I HAD to yell at something... I just sort of chose to take it out on my computer screen, but whatever... lol

ANYWHO, please R&R! I'd love it greatly! I won't update unless I get at least 10 reviews, I'm falling short of them lately, If I don't get reviews, I won't put chapters up because…Hellooo; if no one likes my story then it's not meant to be online, which is sad because there is A LOT to come. Trust me. But that's for you guys to determine.

Once again, R&R I'd love it greatly! The next chapter should be very interesting! ;) THANK YOU!

**- Katara ****-**

Mohalo ;)


	18. Fire

**A/N:** I'm back OMG, I got ten reviews! Better yet, I got more than ten! Thank you _so_ much to those of you who reviewed, I'm very happy and shall continue! Sorry to those who don't think there is enough action in my story. I will try harder to make you happy. This chapter should be satisfying for those of you reading... _should_ is the key word, I'm not the best at writing action stuff, but lemme give it a try and you all tell me what you think! Okay, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Eighteen - Fire**

About an hour after Aang and Katara talked over the whole "Toru" situation, the three were ready for take off on Appa.

Once in the air, Katara made herself comfortable with Kaimah at the back of Appa's brown saddle. Aang happily steered Appa; he was perched on the front part of Appa's saddle, reins in hand. Sokka, however, seemed grumpy and irritated for some reason.

Katara stared at him for minutes on end, wondering what his problem was. She was so confused as to why he was muttering weird things to himself and shoving little Momo away. Usually, Sokka was kind enough to actually let Momo sit on his head or at least sit next to him and keep him company.

Momo screeched in an irritated tone and gently leapt from the saddle, next to Sokka, to Aang's welcoming shoulder. Sokka rolled his eyes and slumped into, what looked to be, an uncomfortable sitting position. He crossed his arms and muttered non-repeatable things yet again.

Katara laughed inwardly and sat up slightly, cradling Kaimah in her arms. She beamed at her brother for a minute before she called out to him, only to be interrupted.

"Hey Sokka, I-"

"Cool," Sokka said quickly as he looked out off of Appa's saddle. Katara stared at him.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I-"

"-Don't care," Sokka mumbled loudly as he glared at his sister.

"What's your problem?" Katara asked, getting rather annoyed.

"Nothing," Sokka snapped. "I'm just in a bad mood."

"Obviously," Katara chuckled. Sokka glared at her for a moment before he mocked her silently and crawled over to the food bag Aang and Katara bought, which was now full of all sorts of different foods.

Sokka rummaged through the large bag for quite some time until he peered out from it and looked around in dismay.

"Where's the meat?" Sokka shrieked. Aang turned around and glanced at the two bickering siblings. He shuddered, thinking about how a simple guy could like meat so much. Aang gently let go of Appa's reins and sat down next to Sokka.

"Sorry Sokka, I guess we forgot the meat... I-it just sort of slipped my mind," Aang said softly with a frown as he rubbed the back of his head. Katara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sokka... It's just that that Toru guy came and sort of distracted us and--" Katara was cut off.

"SO, you two were just moseying about! Careless as could be," Sokka started mockingly. "You 'managed' to get everything you two wanted to eat but somehow I slipped your mind!"

"We're sorry Sokka, it won't happen aga-" Aang was interrupted.

"LET'S see what's in the magical bag of food for Aang… and oh look! There's even food for little Miss KATARA," Sokka said with emphasis. Katara frowned and glanced at Aang.

"Hmm… a few ripe mangos… for Katara, and oh look! A couple of oranges for Aang, oh goodie! There's even food for Kaimah," Sokka mocked as he held up everything he saw. He suddenly gasped and reached into the bag, "There's even a nice, big JUICY watermelon for Appa and Momo. And… Oh? What's this? No... MEAT?"

"Ok, we get it Sokka! We're really sorry. Look, if it makes you happy, we can just--" Katara was cut off, yet again

"You know what would make me happy?" Sokka asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Meat, but you know we can land and I can go look for--"

"Meat?" Sokka mocked as he eyed his sister. "Or will you forget? Do I need to write a reminder on Aang's forehead? So that every time you 'dreamily gaze' at him, you'll remember your brother! Or maybe I should write it on his lips, so that every time you're about to kiss, YOU--"

"ALRIGHT STOP! I'll land Appa and look for your 'meat'! HAPPY?" Katara yelled as she stood and walked to Appa's head, not liking the idea of stopping right now

"YES, as a matter of fact," Sokka said as he crossed his arms. Aang rolled his eyes as Kaimah pranced over to him.

"Sokka, you can just have one of my oranges. It's no problem," Aang frowned as he motioned towards the food bag. Sokka quickly looked at him.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would eat oranges, Aang?" Sokka snapped. Aang shrugged his shoulders and frowned as Kaimah tensed up. She could sense that Sokka's anger was growing and growing.

"N-not really, forget I mentioned it," Aang said calmly as he quickly avoided eye contact with Sokka. Sokka sighed loudly and looked away, his arms crossed.

Suddenly, Appa came to a stop somewhere near a small forest. Katara came storming onto Appa's saddle. She brushed past her angry brother in a hurry and glared at him.

"Ok, you want your meat so bad? I'll go GET it. Unlike some of the LAZY, boomerang, and weapon obsessed people I know!" Katara yelled at Sokka. He rolled his eyes in reply as Katara quickly hopped off of Appa's saddle.

"I'll be back later," She hollered to the two boys. Aang, who was slightly concerned, watched her walk away. He then turned to Sokka, who was still mumbling something about 'meat' and 'Katara'.

Aang sighed softly and decided not to talk to Sokka or have anything to do with him right now. He was too afraid Sokka would explode in his face.

- - -

Katara quickly walked though the thin, small forest in hopes to find what Sokka wanted so she and Aang wouldn't have to live with his bad mood all day. Katara quickly and harshly pushed her way past small trees and stalks of overgrown weeds and whatnot.

As time progressed, there seemed to be no sign of a village or place to buy food, or meat, for Sokka's sake. Katara made small noises of anger as she continued to push her way around logs and trees. She wasn't pleased to find that the bottom of her blue water tribe dress was getting ripped and dirty. Not to mention that her shoes weren't in the best shape either.

As Katara continued to angrily push things around in order to get somewhere, her foot suddenly got caught in an up-rooted tree root in the ground, causing her to fall face first into the dirt.

Katara groaned as she lay on the ground, her fingers clutched the dirt and weeds as her hands shook in anger. She felt as if she couldn't move from the uncomfortable position she was in, though she had to try.

She slowly and gradually brought herself into a sitting position only to find that she had completely twisted her ankle. It made her whole leg throb at an uncomfortable and rough pace. Katara grimaced as she sat up further before she let out a loud sigh and slumped against a nearby tree, unwillingly letting the hard bark scrape the back of her neck.

In a matter of seconds, she felt as if everything was spinning. All the trees and weeds in the forest seemed to dance around her in a foggy chaotic manner, showing no signs of stopping. Katara groaned louder and rubbed her eyes impatiently, but, before she knew it, she slowly fell unconscious.

- - -

"S-Sokka?"

"Yeah, what?" Sokka snapped at the young monk sitting on the other side of Appa's saddle. He, for the seventh time, pushed Momo away from him.

"Do you think we should go look for Katara? She's been gone for over an hour now," Aang suggested calmly. Sokka glared at him for a moment.

"I don't care; go have fun looking for her. I wouldn't be surprised if Zuko captured her or something," Sokka chuckled.

"You'd actually want that to happen?" Aang frowned as he stood, noticing heavy rain clouds in the near distance. Sokka averted his gaze from Aang to the food bag angrily before he mumbled a small 'no'.

Aang shook his head in dismay and airbended himself off of Appa's saddle.

"I'm going to find her," Aang said, determined, as he set off into the direction Katara went. Sokka didn't reply. He just sat on Appa's saddle as if he didn't care.

Aang frowned and headed into the forest quickly, thinking how anyone could be so cold-hearted towards someone they loved. Even if it WAS just 'your sister'. Aang wouldn't know of this feeling, really. He didn't have any siblings, and, if he ever did, they were long gone now.

- - -

Katara slowly opened her eyes. Everything was hazy and she could tell by the soft pitter patter noises she heard above her on the dark tree tops that it was raining. Distant thunder was heard and lightning was also present in the foggy, gray sky.

Katara groaned as she realized that she was still leaned up against the hard, sharp bark of the large tree she was under. She slowly pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position. She felt weird, disoriented, and utterly uncomfortable to the highest degree.

She let out a soft groan again before she heard voices to her right. She quickly turned her head, suddenly getting a strange whirling sensation in her ears. Her head felt like a two-ton boulder, but she managed to turn her head to see what was going on.

There were a few waterbender locals staring at her, holding large baskets of bananas and all sorts of different and appetizing fruits. Katara shifted in her spot to get a good look at these people. She winced, feeling her ankle shoot pain all the way up her leg. The pain always seemed to end up in her stomach, resulting in more uncomfortable pain.

Katara groaned yet again and attempted to say something but the only thing audible were little rasps and whispers as Katara attempted to call out to the people staring at her in awe. They stood about a few yards away--why weren't they helping her?

Finally, Katara managed some words.

"H-help… I-I'm lost…" Katara drained out her words; her throat felt like the hottest, toughest sandpaper. She couldn't stand it any longer. She attempted to stand but before she even moved, the villagers jumped with fear and huddled a few of the little children closer to them.

Katara sighed impatiently as she glared at the fearful people. What the heck were they afraid of anyway? Katara fully stood and noticed something had changed. She felt as if she was just a little bit taller than what she normally was. She ignored the sensation for the time being as she stared at the villagers.

"H-help," Katara moaned softly. "M-my ankle," she stuttered as she looked down to examine her busted ankle, only to find something totally unexpected.

Katara froze and stared at her feet for a few seconds. They were different. Although her vision was slightly blurred from the fog around her ankles, she could tell that either she was standing in something black or her feet had suspiciously changed somehow.

She gaped slightly, knowing something was up before she looked about her body. She noticed a long, black, reptile like tail, a long neck, scales, and, instead of fingers or toes, she had long, hard, and sharp claws.

Katara gaped and looked up at the frightened villagers. No wonder they were scared. Katara was in another Vyntresser form. She got down on all fours and groaned before she slowly attempted to walk over to the villagers, hoping to calm them but instead, they ran off screaming things like 'rabid beast,' 'run for your life,' and 'dragon on the loose'.

Katara pondered for a moment before it hit her. Her next form was the dragon. Katara smiled in success as she looked around in attempt to clear her mind. She continued to peer through the thickened fog to find a way how to get back to camp through the rain, on a busted ankle, and in dragon form.

Suddenly it hit her. Dragons have wings, right? Katara quickly turned her head around to find that she had two long, black, scaly wings. Katara gaped slightly as she gently spread them out to as far as they would go. To her surprise, they stretched out pretty far. It was at least a 15 foot wing span.

Katara smiled. She was actually going to get to experience the thrill of flying! She thought back to that one time when she hang-glided with Tao and Aang, but that wasn't really flying. It was gliding. Katara quickly spread her wings out before she heard a twig snap behind her.

Katara relaxed slightly and turned around, careful not to jostle her ankle. She suspiciously looked around in hopes to find the source of the noise. There was nothing. Katara shrugged it off and turned around, only to see a tall figure in front of her.

For a split second, the figure almost looked like Aang, but Katara had her doubts. This person had short hair and a tall, muscular figure. Katara froze as the unknown stared at her for a second. Katara could've sworn she'd seen this person from somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Katara was somewhat startled to see this figure step closer to her, causing another twig in their path to snap. Katara instinctively stepped away, only to fall down because of her ankle. She fell harshly into the soft mud that the rain had created with the dirt.

Katara yelped and quickly looked up to see this person standing right in front of her, holding a long, thick rope. Katara's heart stopped...It couldn't possibly be...

"Z-Zuko?" Katara breathed wearily and softly. Obviously, he didn't hear her. He knelt next to her and attempted to fasten the rope he had around her muzzle. Katara's eyes widened as she let out a loud yelp and pulled away. Zuko groaned angrily and attempted to put the rope around her mouth yet again.

"Stop moving you stupid animal!" Zuko shouted as he practically strangled Katara with the rope once he managed it around her neck. Katara quickly stood and backed away from Zuko, scared as ever.

She didn't so much as grimace at her busted ankle--as she was more scared than hurt at the moment, and because she was in a Vyntresser form, or dragon form for that matter, she couldn't bend her element.

Zuko tugged on the rope that was fastened around Katara's upper neck by her jaw line. It rapidly got tighter by every tug. Katara gasped for air before she angrily glared at Zuko; he was still tugging on the forbidden rope. Katara thought quickly. She stepped away as fast and as carefully as she could, causing Zuko to fall into the wet, sticky mud. He, sadly, didn't let go of the rope.

Zuko groaned loudly in anger as he stood quickly and got in a fighting stance. Katara stared at him for a moment before she felt as if she had an ocean of rage and anger building up inside of her.

For one, Katara was utterly confused as to what was going on and the new body she was is. For two, her ankle basically screamed bloody murderer. It was slightly bleeding and was twisted a little. For three, all she wanted to do was get back to Aang and Sokka.

Katara took a deep breath, feeling her throat suddenly heat up. Zuko's eyes widened as Katara quickly breathed out a mass amount of fire, having no idea where it came from. Zuko yelled in horror and dove out of the way.

All at once, he disappeared. Katara panted and smacked her lips at the hot sensation the fire gave her mouth. She looked around, slightly scared, before Zuko's loud, angry shout was heard from behind.

Katara didn't even have time to think, let alone move. Zuko quickly, with a loud yell of anger, hit Katara in the back of the head with his fist and fire bending so hard that it knocked her unconscious. Katara screamed as she hit the ground, not remembering anything afterwards.

Only darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok ok, so was that good action? Anyone? Please tell me, those of you that are unsatisfied... which I hope is only a few of you. If not none… o.o

Anyway, Please R&R! I'd love it greatly. Tell me what you all think. If I should change anything, any cool suggestions? Although I have a plan for this story, it's nice to add in a few twists here and there.

I want to thank all my reviewers who... duh, reviewed. Lol, you all totally make my days brighter!

Once again R&R! No flames

**- Katara ****-**

Mohalo ;)


	19. In a Mess

**A/N:** HEY! I'm back, wewt. lol, anywhoodles, I hope this chapter is 'action' enough for those needy of it. I'm starting to get sad; I need to write more Kataang romance. Although I'm sure there'll be some, no, a lot in my next chapter! Stay tuned & enjoy!

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Nineteen - In ****a**** Mess**

Aang, who was now struggling to keep his footing stable on the soft mud, walked about the small forest in desperate search for Katara. He feared even more as the rain came pouring down onto him and his surroundings.

He suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream not too far ahead of him. Aang's heart stopped as he froze dead in his tracks, lightning suddenly cracking in the sky and reverberating in an endless rolling sound across the sky.

Aang suddenly felt as if his mind started working again, as did his feet. He instantly sprinted forward, slightly tripping over a pile of mud in his way. He regained footing and quickly took off into a different set of trees. They all looked the same, but Aang was certain that Katara was in the direction he was headed.

As Aang darted around trees, he could catch little glimpses of someone on the other side of the foliage. He was a tall, young man and he wore dark red and brown clothes. Aang attempted to stop to see who this person was but instead, he lost his footing on the slippery mud, causing him to plunge into the man facing away from him.

The two hollered in pain and confusion as they crashed into the mud. Aang shook some of the dirty goop off of his face and head in a quick manner and looked up to see none other than Zuko. Aang gasped and quickly attempted to stand as the Fire Prince groaned loudly and lifted his face from the sticky mud.

Aang fully stood up and was just about to turn and run before something not too far away caught his eye. Aang took a double take and focused on the unknown sprawled in the mud. It looked as if it were a dragon but Aang wasn't close enough to tell, and, plus, the wounds and burns on the poor animal didn't help its appearance either.

Aang put his hands into a knife-hand block and cautiously kept his eyes on the prince as he stood and focused on wiping himself clean of mud. Aang, ever so slowly, attempted to scoot over to the thing he noticed in the mud.

Aang's eyes were basically glued to Zuko as he made his way across the small mud field, but once Zuko was finished cleaning himself off, he looked up and glared at Aang. His eyes widened with somewhat surprise that Aang was the one who had crashed into him.

Zuko quickly got in a fighting stance, and, at this, Aang stopped walking stand his ground. The two stared at each other for some time, debating on whether they should fight, or leave each other alone.

From other encounters the two had previously been in, Zuko always knew that Aang had managed to slip away from being captured somehow. Aang was cunning and Zuko was persistent. Although Zuko kept trying to capture the Avatar, he knew he'd never be able to actually accomplish the task.

All was calm until Zuko lashed out straight from rage and the fact that he so badly wanted Aang captured. Zuko sent fire hurtling straight towards Aang.

Aang gasped loudly and quickly whirled his arms in a circular motion, letting the fire stop directly in front of him. The blaze burnt out before him as Zuko shifted from stance to stance quickly, getting ready to attack yet again.

Aang, out of anger, quickly bended up some mud that lay all around him, forming it into a large glob of sticky dirt. He then followed through his forum and directed the mud towards Zuko. Zuko hollered in horror as the large mass of mud completely clobbered him and slammed him into a near by tree. The mud flew past the tree, pinning Zuko to it before he slowly slid from the tree and mud, falling unconscious once he hit the hard ground underneath.

Aang relaxed somewhat and quickly looked down at the creature that lay next to him in the soft mud. Aang examined it, figuring it was a dragon or some sort of reptile. Aang bent down in hopes of saving the animal, his good nature of wanting to help the wounded took over.

Aang gently brushed mud off of the dragon; as he ran his hands around the dragon's neck and face, he noticed large scratch and burn marks on the back of its neck. It also had deep cuts in its face. Aang grimaced and turned to examine its body, noticing that the dragon's ankle was twisted slightly and was bleeding.

Aang sighed shakily and gently continued to brush mud away before something shiny around the dragon's neck caught his eye. It glistened for a split second as lightning approached and vanished. Aang's eyes widened as he leaned forward to get a closer look at the shiny object.

Aang pondered for a moment. The round, light blue, shiny pendant looked almost too familiar. The dark blue ribbon did too, although it was frayed and muddy. Aang's eyes widened; it was Katara's betrothal necklace.

Aang frowned, thinking what would a dragon be doing with Katara's necklace? Then it finally hit him: the dragon was Katara. Aang's eyebrows raised in surprise as he quickly examined her new form, although the thought of surprise was quickly filled with rage. Someone had beaten Katara until she passed out, and it wasn't just any someone, it was Zuko. Who else could it have been?

Aang's head flung upwards in attempt to see where Zuko went, but he was nowhere to be found. As if he had vanished into thin air. Aang's heart stopped as he nervously looked around, fearing for his and Katara's life. Aang ever so quickly looked down and gently pressed his hand to Katara's scaly face.

"Katara, Katara, please wake up. Please," Aang whispered soothingly, yet, he had to admit, this whole situation scared him and he wasn't at all sure what to do. To stand his ground and fight? Or stay by his love's side to make sure she was ok? Aang gently shook on Katara, tears forming in the young airbender's eyes.

"Please, Katara, PLEASE," Aang begged, his whispers turning into loud, desperate rasps. Slowly but surely, Katara's eyes started to flutter slightly. Aang perked up somewhat as Katara slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times.

"A-Aang?" Katara rasped softly, Aang nodded and gently caressed his hand across her wet cheek in reassurance that he was there. Katara let out a long, exasperated sigh before she let her head fall onto the mud, her eyes drifting shut.

Aang softly called out her name one more time before lightning cracked the sky once more. Aang jumped and peered up into the sky. The rain literally penetrated his skin--it was coming down so hard. Aang then quickly looked down at Katara, scared for what was to become of her if he didn't get her to Appa right then. Or at least a dry, warm cave or something.

He quickly searched his red poncho for his bison whistle before he pulled it out and turned it around. He then harshly blew into it, hoping Appa heard him. It made its traditional whirling noise only audible to Appa and Momo.

It was hopeless. There was absolutely no sign of Appa, Sokka, or Momo. Aang resided to his next idea: to find a warm, dry cave. Aang examined Katara's new body.

She was no bigger than her normal self. The only thing that added length to her was her long tail and wings. She looked as if she could easily be picked up, just like in her human form.

Aang ever so gently inched his arms around her upper waist and behind the back of her knees, easily picking her up in his arms. Her wings draped down to Aang's feet and her tail dragged slightly in the soft mud as Aang began walking in search for a place to rest until the storm died down.

In no time, Aang found a fairly large cave. He made a small fire and set Katara next to it. He began examining her wounds and other dragon-like features of her body.

About ten minutes went by, and Aang was busy cleaning Katara's burns and cuts. As he ran his hands about the back of her neck, he came to find that her dark black scaly skin was indescribably soft to the touch. Aang couldn't help but caress his hands around the non-wounded areas of her neck and back.

Before he knew it, Katara opened her eyes and let out a loud groan. Aang couldn't help but chuckle at how cute and helpless she looked, although he knew that Katara was safe with him. Aang gently placed his hand on her soft cheek and bent down to her level.

"Don't worry, you're safe, just a little wounded," Aang said as he glanced at Katara's twisted ankle. It was busted and Aang knew he had to go to drastic measures to most likely put it back into its normal spot. Katara sighed softly and lifted her head slowly before the weariness and fatigue got the best of her. She let her head fall to the ground slowly.

Aang had cleaned up all her wounds except for her ankle. He figured that he'd fix it later when Katara was awake or able to sit up so she could prop up her foot. Katara whimpered before she spoke a few words.

"A-Aang, what happened?" she groaned as she tilted her head to look at Aang who was sitting next to her, stroking her neck gently for her comfort.

"You're in another Vyntresser form," Aang said happily. "Although, you've been ambushed and you're hurt pretty badly."

"Yeah," Katara groaned as she peered at her ankle in agony. "My-my foot hurts really bad."

"I know," Aang said sadly as he nodded, "but I think I'll be able to fix it if not help it heal." He said this with a reassuring smile. Katara looked up at him, a little skeptical as to how he was going to do so, but she trusted Aang nonetheless. He'd never do anything to put her into pain or danger. All Katara could manage at the moment was a little smile.

Suddenly, there was a loud, annoying voice heard.

"AANG!" Sokka squealed as he darted into the cave quickly, drenched from the rain. To Aang's surprise, Sokka skid on his knees once he came close, and threw his arms around Aang's neck, embracing him in a huge, awkward hug. Aang stiffened slightly.

He loved Sokka like a brother, but he never actually thought he'd be hugged--no--smothered by him anytime soon. Although, he and Katara probably worried Sokka to death because they were gone for so long. Sokka kind of had a right to go ballistic and show a more sensitive side, signaling that he cared.

Although Aang was glad Sokka was ok, he was furious at the fact that two hours ago, he was the biggest jerk on earth, and now, all of the sudden, he thinks it's acceptable to be kind without so much as an apology.

Aang quickly placed his hands firmly on Sokka's chest and shoved him away, out of the awkward hug. Sokka clumsily fell backwards and landed on his side. He then peered at Aang in confusion.

"W-what are you-"

"Do you have any idea how mad I am at you?" Aang hollered as he stood, his hands quickly clenched into an unforgivable grip on his yellow airbender pants.

"What? Why?" Sokka chuckled as he stood up and brushed his shirt off.

"You've been such a jerk to Katara and me lately and now all of the sudden you think its ok to-to think everything's alright! Katara left us to do you a favor and look what you put her through!" Aang yelled as he motioned towards Katara.

"...What is that thing?" Sokka squealed as he pointed to the small, black dragon lying next to Aang. Aang glared at Sokka angrily.

"Your sister," Aang said softly yet angrily as Katara opened her eyes and peered up at Sokka with a small frown. She took a deep breath slowly before she managed to speak.

"Thanks a lot Sokka," Katara said softly, in a somewhat irritated tone. Sokka gaped and stared at Katara in utter confusion.

"H-how did this happen! You were a human like two hours ago, and now you're a dragon!" Sokka chuckled and crossed his arms, "and a small one at that."

"It isn't a bad thing that she's small. It made it easier for me to carry her over here. Although, usually dragons are big, like Avatar Roku's dragon. At least she's about the size she is in human form," Aang explained, calming down a little.

"I don't know, she'd be too intimidating if she were huge, like the normal size of a dragon, you know?" Sokka chuckled as he wrung his ponytail dry. Aang nodded slightly before he sighed softly.

"Yeah, you're right," Aang said. Katara looked up at him.

"You did this to me," Katara chuckled softly. Aang raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh no, you two kissed again didn't you?" Sokka rolled his eyes before he stared at Katara with a small smile. Katara grinned sheepishly before she lifted her head and gazed at Aang. He shrugged softly

"S-sorry?" Aang chuckled. Katara shook her head with a smile.

"No, don't be, that means I've already been able to get into two animal forms out of six with your help," Katara smiled before she looked down with a small frown. "Although, I think I got into this form with the help of some anger."

"What were you mad at?" Sokka asked eagerly. Aang and Katara stared at him for a few moments before Sokka grew uncomfortable by the two pairs of eyes laid on him, almost as if the two teens were saying the same thing in unison in their heads.

"Don't you mean 'who' was she mad at?" Aang chuckled. Sokka glanced at Aang and Katara for a moment.

"...Me?" Sokka asked. He seemed shocked, while Katara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Gee, nothing gets past you," Aang laughed. Sokka gaped.

"You guys were mad at me!"

"DUH!" Aang and Katara said loudly at the same time. Katara giggled at the randomness. Aang smiled and shook his head.

"You have been in a bad mood all day, just for your beloved meat. If you weren't so pushy and rude to us, Katara wouldn't even be in this mess," Aang explained. "Not that a new Vyntresser form is a mess, but your wounds and your ankle, you know," Katara nodded at him and glanced at Sokka.

"You were getting on my nerves, Sokka. I think that my anger was part of the whole 'changing into a dragon' thing," Katara explained, "and of course the k-kiss." Katara smiled and glanced at Aang. He blushed slightly as he looked down and fiddled his fingers, a little smile playing across his face.

"I'm sorry," Sokka sighed, "I guess I have been a jerk lately, can you guys forgive me?" He asked this with a small frown on his face, so Katara smiled at her brother genially.

"No," she teased. Sokka rolled his eyes and smiled before Katara laughed and continued, "Of course Sokka, and, I promise you, once Aang helps me with my ankle, we'll get your meat." At this, Sokka nodded with a smile. Aang crawled over to the fire and quickly made it bigger because it was almost going out.

Sokka stared at Katara for a moment before he noticed that Katara's ankle was completely twisted into an abnormal manner. Sokka grit his teeth and was almost in pain just looking at it.

"Ouch," Sokka said softly as he continued to stare at Katara's ankle. Aang crawled over next to Katara and glanced at Sokka.

"You ok?" Aang asked. Sokka pointed to Katara's foot.

"Her ankle is all bent," Sokka said as he cringed at the though of a body part bent out of its original shape. Aang quickly looked down at Katara's foot with a frown.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Aang said softly, remembering that he wanted to see if he could help Katara's foot if he could. "Maybe--maybe I can fix it. Monk Gyatso has taught me many things about injuries," Aang stated as he looked at Sokka.

"B-but how are you going to do it while she's in dragon form? Surely dragons have a different bone structure than humans," Sokka explained. Aang pondered for a moment and looked down.

"You're right. Katara, is there any way you can get back to human form?" Aang asked her. Katara stared at him a moment.

"W-well, the last time I got back to human form was because Sokka scared me out of it," Katara explained. "I don't think I can just get in and out of it willingly."

"Maybe I can scare you again!" Sokka smiled. Katara frowned at him.

"It wouldn't work. I would know what was coming," Katara sighed softly.

"Well, maybe if you just… concentrate, think about what you want. Maybe it'll happen. Maybe when Sokka scared you, you thought of what you wanted most and it was probably to be your normal self so you could protect yourself with your bending," Aang explained. Katara nodded slowly.

"Maybe you're right," Katara said softly as she looked down at the ground. Before long, she closed her eyes. Everyone was in silence as Katara attempted to get out of the dragon form. Nothing happened though, so Katara let out a breath that she was obviously holding.

"Nothing's happening," Katara said softly. Aang sighed.

"Aang, you're just going to have to fix it while she's in dragon form," Sokka said as he motioned towards Katara's foot. "I mean it can't be THAT hard, you do know what to do right?"

Aang pondered for a moment, thinking back to the advice Gyatso would always give about injuries. Aang sighed softly and peered out the cave, thinking instead that they could go to a doctor for that type of help, but, seeing as how it was pouring and the storm outside could only get worse, Aang decided that he shouldn't put his two friends in even more danger than they were already in, especially Katara.

"Are you going to fix her ankle Aang?" Sokka asked softly as he glanced from Aang to outside the cave, wondering what he was looking at.

"Yeah," Aang nodded slowly, "I'll try."

* * *

**A/N:** Wewt… okay wow. Next chapter should be great Stay tuned!

**- Katara -**

Mohalo ;)

_Hey all, __this__ is the __editor for __. My name's __Kiari__ and I just wanted to thank all of you faithful reviewers for this story! You have no idea how grateful both Katara and I are for you guys! I would, however, like to take the time to remind you that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. In other words, please no flames, they hurt really bad. Sorry to all our good reviewers who are AWESOME and SUPER COOL! Thanks so much. Oh, and cussing is a huge pet peeve of mine, so if you would refrain from cussing in your reviews it would be greatly appreciated. Muchas gracias. Hopefully we'll have another update for you in a few days! Keep your fingers crossed! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_-__Kiari_


	20. Comfort

**A/N:** Yay! I heart this chapter… It made me smile-and want chocolate... and someone to cuddle with… -blush-

Anywhoodles… :3 I want to take this time to thank ALL my reviewers! And I have a lot, too, which makes me even happier

First off, I _must _thank the person who has edited portions of my story -drum roll- Kiari! Thank you _so _much, I heart you a whole bunch and don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks for encouraging me and being such a great friend through these last two… three?... years lol. Anywhoodles, Thanks a bunch! Love love :3

Now to my reviewers!

**Mystical-Dreamer57**--- Thank you so much for reviewing for my story and thanks for all the encouragement. I hope to see more of you:) Katara's next forms should be interesting, I hope you enjoy!

**SoraLuvsKairi4Ever**--- LOL, your last review made me laugh, I loved the little thing you did about Aang and Katara. :) thanks for reviewing!

**N1cindyfan**--- Haha, I feel bad for Katara too and I'm the one that knows what's going to happen next. I've never busted my ankle that bad, but, in my mind, I can see it hurting… really bad lol. Any who, thanks for the reviews:)

**DestructoDude**--- Omg, you're not alone, I don't even know what a Mary-Sue is either... I guess it's what I'm writing, lol. Whatever, thanks for reviewing! --

**TheSuperGirlOfDreams**--- I love fluff too...lol, you'd think I'd love it, I'm the one writing it. Lol, more fluff to come! Thanks for the wonderful reviews:)

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz1...** --- Lol, here's the update you wanted! Haha, thanks for all the fabulous reviews, hope to see more of you! --

**atlantian****dragoness** --- LOL, you'll have to find out whether or not Zuko'll come back or not. And yes, if/when he does, Katara can burn him. LOL! That'd be cool if that could really happen. But that's just me. Thanks for the awesome reviews:)

**Bubble-Gum-12** --- I know, Sokka's such a dork, right? Although most of the time he's a pretty cool guy. LOL. Thanks for the reviews! They're really nice. :)

...and much, much more, my hand is cramping... :P

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE ELSE_! Here's to my 20th chapter!

* * *

**Book One – The Journey Begins**

**Chapter Twenty ****–**** Comfort**

"Are you going to fix her ankle, Aang?" Sokka asked softly as he glanced from Aang to outside the cave, wondering what he was looking at.

"Yeah," Aang nodded slowly, "I'll try." He said this reassuringly as he scoot over to Katara's ankle. He then gently took her foot in his hands and examined it. Katara winced slightly as he gently moved it about.

Katara sighed softly, knowing she'd have to bear through a little pain. She gently laid her head down on the cold ground in attempt to clear her mind as Aang continued to inspect her ankle. Sokka remained silent as Appa, Momo, and Kaimah made their way into the cave, drenched as could be.

Aang suddenly, and accidentally, jostled Katara's ankle in a harsh manner. He lost his grip on her soft skin.

Katara's eyes flew open at the large amount of pain shooting through her leg, starting at her toes and running clear up to her arms. She let out a loud yelp before she turned human. Aang quickly dropped her ankle and stared at her in awe. Katara panted in pain and sat up before she glanced between Sokka and Aang.

"Hey! What do you know, it worked!" Sokka smiled.

"Yeah," Katara winced as she looked over her familiar human form.

"Did you just think about what you wanted? O-or were you scared?" Aang asked softly. Katara stared at him with a frown on her face. She had to admit to herself, she was scared to death at the fact that her ankle was out of its socket. The thought of never being able to use it again had frightened her horribly.

"I-I think I was scared... Scared because… because--"

"You didn't trust me," Aang stated softly as he stared at Katara. She looked at him in a bewildered state.

"I-I--"

"It's the only explanation. I mean, when you turned human before, it was because you didn't trust the situation you were in and you got scared because of it. Therefore, it caused you to turn human. I think that's what just happened here," Sokka explained, and Aang nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but now at least you made it easier for me to work on your ankle," Aang started as he gently picked up Katara's foot, but he suddenly stopped what he was doing and glanced at Katara. She shifted slowly and carefully so that she was in a comfortable sitting position and didn't jostle her ankle, leaning against the cold cave wall she was by.

"Do you trust me?" Aang asked softly. Katara stopped fidgeting and stared at him. She had to admit to herself again. She didn't really feel like she trusted him at the moment, but as she looked into his eyes, she could tell he was someone to be trusted. He looked so serious about this statement it that almost scared her. She felt her trust in him grow gradually, despite the fact about his surreal manner.

"Yes," Katara said with a small reassuring smile.

Aang smiled and nodded as he gently picked Katara's foot up.

Katara bit her lip nervously as Aang continued to examine her foot, almost as if he knew what he was doing. He probably did, but, then again, he was a little too young to be working on a busted ankle. Katara was a little skeptical about things even though she knew she trusted him.

Aang gently moved his hand about her ankle before he began to apply pressure on her disfigured anklebone. Katara let out a small yelp as she attempted to clutch something near her. Her hand groped for something, if not anything, to hold onto to make the pain go away. Sokka quickly scoot next to her and held her hand in his. She squeezed his hand in pain before she let out a small cry of agony as Aang continued to push on the irregular bone. Katara let soft whimpers escape her lips.

It hurt so much. Katara almost broke down crying because of it. She held back her tears, though, because she didn't want to cause drama. Even if she did start crying, she'd have every right to do so.

After a while, Aang seemed to know what he was doing, and he gently moved his hands around Katara's foot and ankle, as if to soothe it and loosen every sore and tense muscle. He did this in a caring and gentle manner.

Katara sighed shakily and leaned her head against Sokka's shoulder. He sat close to her and his hand was still tightly gripped in hers. Aang slowly stopped what he was doing and looked up at Katara, his eyes filled with tender loving care towards her.

"Ok, this might hurt a little," he warned softly as he gently set Katara's foot down. Katara nodded as Aang stood and walked over to Appa.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked as Katara looked up and watched Aang.

"I'm getting water," Aang said as he stepped over to the two, holding

Katara's canteen in his right hand.

"Why?" Sokka asked as Aang sat down by Katara's foot.

"Her foot is bleeding," Aang stated softly. Katara curiously peered down at her ankle. She saw a large gash across the top of her foot, which was bleeding profusely. Aang's hands were also bloody from working with the wound and dislocation of her ankle. Katara frowned and glanced at Aang; he was now opening Katara's canteen, careful not to get too much blood on it.

"I'm so sorry Aang," Katara suddenly said, her voice shaking with every word. Aang stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Aang frowned and slowly closed the canteen. He then set it down and crawled over to Katara.

"It's alright," he said softly before he embraced her in a gentle hug.

Katara quickly wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and hugged him back. She attempted to hold back her tears but failed miserably. She was in so much pain that she didn't know what to do anymore.

She let herself cry, her tears cascading down her cheek and falling onto Aang's shoulder. Aang hugged Katara a little tighter before he gently pulled away from her. She sniffled and looked down.

"You're ok," Aang stated softly as he stared at her. Katara nodded slowly before Aang leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to a tear resting on her cheek, as if to kiss it away. It made Katara smile. Aang slowly pulled away and returned to his spot near Katara's foot.

Katara sighed softly and leaned her head against Sokka's shoulder again as Aang began to clean her cut with water. Once he was done with that, he began trying to figure out a way to put Katara's foot back into its socket.

He cringed slightly at how swollen her ankle looked, but he had to do something. The three were nowhere near a doctor, and the storm showed no sign of dying down anytime soon.

After about twenty minutes of pulling, pushing, pain, and crying, Aang finally got Katara's foot back to normal, although it was still swollen and the cut continued to bleed. Katara's cheeks were stained with tears, old and new, and her eyes were red from crying so much. She still held an unforgivable grip on Sokka's shirt and hand.

It took Aang a few minutes to bandage Katara's foot and ankle. Once he did, he cleaned his hands off and wiped some dirt and blood from the hem of Katara's dress.

"All better," Aang stated happily with a smile. Katara sniffled and glanced at him before she heaved a long sigh.

Sokka stood slowly, shaking his hand quickly to get the circulation back into it, and walked over to the fire in attempt to make the flames bigger. He prodded it with a long stick a few times before it grew slightly.

- - -

The day went by slowly and it continued to storm ceaselessly, although the rain made the air smell fresh and clean. Katara was resting in her sleeping bag; Aang put her in it right after he had bandaged her foot, so she was warm from the cold world outside.

Katara daydreamed with her eyes closed for hours. Occasionally her foot would bother her, but she was ok nonetheless. She lay on Appa's saddle while the two boys sat around the small campfire a few feet away from Appa. She was fine with that because she needed her space from everything so that she could take a step back and think about everything that had happened to her that day.

A part of thinking about it scared her. The fact that she was almost killed by Zuko made her sick to her stomach and the thought of her ankle not healing scared her to death. She then suddenly remembered back to earlier in the morning. She remembered Toru and how pushy he was. She remembered the look on Aang's face when he saw the two at the wrong time. She wished she could take it all back.

Although she had a horrible day, she did have some comfort. Aang was there for her, and she felt that the one little hug and kiss Aang had given her made the whole day a little brighter.

She absolutely loved it when Aang hugged her, and she loved it even more when he kissed her. Even though he didn't do it very often, she really wished he'd open up more to the idea of it.

Katara sighed softly, rolled over, and opened her eyes for the first time in hours. She noticed it was dark outside, but the rain had never stopped coming. Dark, heavy storm clouds covered the night sky, stars, and moon. Katara attempted to see further out the cave, but it was too dark.

She suddenly felt someone's presence behind her. Katara slowly rolled over to face the other direction to see Aang comfortably sitting in an Indian-style next to her sleeping bag. Katara smiled at him and made herself comfortable; slipping her hand under her pillow for support as she happily gazed up at Aang.

Aang stared at her with a big smile for a moment before he spoke softly.

"How's your ankle?" Aang asked as he glanced over his shoulder, noticing Sokka had come up onto Appa's saddle to join the two.

"I'm in a little pain but I'm ok," Katara bested a small smile as Sokka sat down next to Aang.

"You alright?" Sokka asked. When Katara nodded, he continued, "We thought you were asleep."

"No, I can't seem to fall asleep. My ankle is causing too much pain for it. It's almost impossible to even think about sleep. I've tried to, but I can't," Katara frowned, causing Aang's facial expression to fall.

"I'm sorry... Well, I don't mean to rub it in your face but I'm going to sleep," Sokka chuckled as he stood and left Appa's saddle.

"Alright," Katara chuckled as she rolled her eyes. Aang glanced over his shoulder slowly.

"Good night," Aang called as Sokka walked over to the campfire with his sleeping bag. Sokka mumbled goodnight to the two as he made himself comfortable by the fire. Aang turned and glanced at Katara with a small smile.

"Are you still going to try to go to sleep to? Or can't you?" Aang asked softly as the idea of sleep tugged on his mind and urged him to do so, but he wanted to make sure that Katara was ok before he even though about doing anything else. Katara shrugged.

"I can't go to sleep. I-I'll just stay up, or something," Katara frowned before she heaved a long sigh and buried the side of her head into her pillow. Aang stared at her for a moment before he smiled with an idea.

"M-maybe I can help," He said softly. Katara glanced up at him, her eyes full of question and, at the same time, happiness.

"How?" Katara asked softly before Aang crawled over to her. Katara stared at Aang in confusion before she saw, with much delight, Aang slowly creep his way into Katara's sleeping bag next to her. He quickly got comfortable in Katara's close presence, careful not to bump Katara's ankle with his feet.

Once situated, Aang glanced at Katara before he gently wrapped his arms around her waist in a soft and tender manner. Katara bit her bottom lip happily before she snuggled into Aang's warmth, loving this moment.

The one thing she absolutely adored about Aang was the way he showed his love to her and the way he showed he cared through hugs and kisses. He wasn't like the other boys who would always buy materialistic things just to get to her heart. All she needed was comfort, love, and hugs, and she was fine from there on out. It was the thought that counted.

Katara gazed up at Aang happily, feeling so comforted that she forgot all about her ankle. Aang smiled at her as he gently rested his hands on Katara's side.

"I'll stay right here with you and help you fall asleep," Aang said softly with a sweet smile. Katara felt as if she couldn't take her eyes away from Aang's. She suddenly felt so tranquil and secure in Aang's arms, as if he'd never let her go, and he'd always make sure she was safe and comforted. Katara had been hoping that this would be what she could find in Aang, and she knew that she had found it.

She figured that everyone had a soft side, and it might not have been easy for Aang to show it often, but he was doing a very good job of showing it now. His usual happy, enthusiastic, and happy-go-lucky state was what Katara loved about Aang, but she'd die to see a more soft and sensitive side of him every now and then.

Katara was so overwhelmed with her happy thoughts that she felt as if her mouth didn't work, but things only got better from there. Aang leaned forward and gently kissed Katara's forehead. At this, Katara let a small sound escape her lips, halfway between a whimper and a soft hum. She then instantly pressed herself closer to Aang, cuddling into the warmth of his chest and arms.

Aang encircled Katara, his arms delicately draped around her shoulders. All was calmly silent until Katara spoke.

"Thank you, Aang," Katara breathed softly into his chest. She felt as if the young airbender lying next to her could blow all of her cares and pains away, and, at that, she instantly began to feel tired in Aang's arms.

In a matter of minutes, Katara was lulled to sleep by Aang's comforting presence. Aang, not too long after Katara had faded into sleep, felt like sleeping himself with Katara pulled close to him.

He smiled at his success in helping Katara get to sleep. He felt as if he had made it so that she trusted him to the highest extent, and, in his opinion, he was fine with falling asleep like this, even if it happened every night.

Aang leaned his head close to her and softly whispered, "I love you," in her ear before he sealed it with a small kiss on the cheek. He then fell into a tranquil sleep with Katara in his arms.

_As it always should be._

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, this type of Kataang fluff reminds me so much of me :3

I felt I HAD to put in some more Kataang just cuz you know, I adore it... and the action-y- drama/Toru/Zuko/busted ankle thing was making me sad. I just HAD to lighten up everything with some Kataang. I promise that the chapters to come WILL be more about Katara's next form. You can count on me this time…I'm not lying…and no, my pants aren't ablaze o.o

Please R&R I'd _love_ it greatly! (I know…I say that every time…) but, it's the truth… See - poke - my pants aren't on fire :P Wow.

Hmm… I should probably mention to you all that this is the last chapter of this story. I was wondering what you all would think when you saw that this story was complete. Well, it is. But not without a sequel. Actually, about two more additions, because this is the Vyntresser trilogy I just thought that 20 chapters per story would be a good number, so here we are at magical number twenty! The next book should be up sometime next week, so please check it out when you get the chance. It's called **'Water and Air'**. Hopefully you guys will read the next book! I know that I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks to all you faithful reviewers! Thank you so much!

Good bye for now **-tear-**

**- Katara ****-**


	21. I'M BACK

EDIT : You know what, I've been getting a lot of encouragement from you guys.

I started this story, I'm going to finish it dammit. More chapters on the way ^^

Nevermind all this shit down here...

Hello all of you, Vyntresser here!!

I know you guys are getting impatient with me not uploading my next story, but there are reasons...

Here are some of many:

My inspiration for it has kind of deflated a bit; I'm not as passionate to this story as I used to be, and when my heart isn't in something, I have a REALLY hard time doing it... I'm so sorry if this is a disappointment to most of you but, it's the truth...

I have just recently taken commissions on deviantART which means, more time making sure I'm earning some money, drawing and all that jazz; after all, my passion is more art directed - not writing directed.

Avatar is done and over with, and I'm moving on to things that I can call my own, things that I can put my own watermark stamp on and call 100 my OWN... I LOVE my originality, and I'm going to roll with it, because people who are original, who make their own characters, write their OWN story rather than sticking to fanfiction for their whole life won't get anywhere, art-department wise... nor writing wise. you can't SELL a story you made with the Avatar characters in it...

As much as I have loved this story, and as much as I have had so much fun with it in the past, it's not going anywhere really... I mean who knows, I MAY come back to it, but I'm not sure...

If you guys would really like me to tell you in short summary what happens in 'Sidkah's Eclipse' I'd be happy to tell you. Individually of course, but if I get enough people wanting to hear about it, I'll post another essay, such as this one.

Please understand all of you; I'm growing up, heading out of highschool in about 7 months, I have a boyfriend, I'm getting a car, I'm going to the Art Institute, I need to have my own original stuff... and with this ficion, it's holding me back, cause I'm constantly worrying about it. I don't wanna worry about it anymore...

I really hope you guys aren't disappointed, but like i said, the door is still crack. I may come back to this if I decide to.

I want you all to know that you have made me so happy, and inspired me to continue when I was writing this, so thanks so... SOOO so much to ALL of you - I love you ALL so so much!

ATTENTION VYNTRESSER FANS ... there is a spin off to this story!!

that's right - if you'd like more Vyntresser action, please visit me at http : / / VyntresserDrake1991. deviantart . com - disclude the spaces - for my all new 'Vyntresser Drake' online comic! I currently have 8 pages up, and more will come soon. I really hope this sort of, fills the void for you guys. I don't want anyone to be angry with me.

Again, please visit my DeviantART account for my all new comic - It's sure not to disappoint you!

Love you all!  
Kristi

-Vyntresser-


End file.
